Hunter X And X Hunter
by Mr. Kohen
Summary: There were four victims; the first, Tsuma, a boy who one day finds himself alone from his clan, Hano, another boy who was too happy even though he was also alone, Rina, a girl who only wanted to help her family, and Kalno, the other girl, a troublemaker, a childhood friend. With the four from different clans, it was possible their clans were connected some way. [Disconnected]
1. Hunter X and X Hunter

**I got this random idea out of nowhere. My sister and I used to think that Hunter X Hunter was the title because we thought Gon and Killua's names were Hunter. XD (Well mainly my sister thought that.)**

 **But then I thought about this. I am making another Hunter Exam. (I know this is my third one.) But I will make the exam short, and the other parts short. This will be up to the Dark Continent Arc. Some changes. But I was thinking of making an arc that goes in place of the Dark Continent, or I will add the Dark Continent to the arc. Whatever I do doesn't matter until I get there though.**

 **I decided to make two boy Oc's with both of them with the name Hunter.**

 **Enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Hunter X And X Hunter**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

An alarm went off out loud in the red haired boy's room. He shot up from his bed, and grabbed his blue sneakers and slipped them on. He grabbed his bag and packed quickly for everything he needed to survive. Then he ran out and ran down the hall. Someone had come. The alarm only went off if an intruder came by and attacked.

His younger brother was standing in the hall. "James! Run!" the boy yelled from afar. He grabbed his younger brother's hand and ran through the door. But a piece of metal hit his leg hard, making him fall down, along with his brother falling on top of him.. "Run into the forest. I will try to catch up." James ran and turned the corner. He approached the forest, but something unexpected happened. The boy slowly dragged himself to the corner as he heard a gun shot. He turned to see his brother lay on the ground with a bullet in his head, chest, and leg. Blood was dripping. The red haired boy watched him pant hard as he quickly went up to him. He began crying as he held his brother and hugged him tightly. "Who did this to you?"

"I couldn't...exactly tell, but...he had long blonde...hair, and black clothes...on, along with a mask...I'm sorry, but I'm...going to die...any second now."

"Don't say that. You won't die. I won't let you die." He continued crying, while James smiled and took his last breath. He then closed his eyes and his heart stopped beating. "No! You can't—" But it was too late. "Don't leave me. I should have protected you. I should have stayed with you. Now its my fault you died. Why would someone do this to you?" He set him down and banged on the ground. "Dang it! I will get revenge on whoever did this to you. I will get my revenge."

"Hehehe." He heard laughter from behind. "Your pretty stubborn for a young child. Am I right?" The boy turned to see something behind him, and it held up a gun. The boy grabbed a rock and threw it at the figure. It turned into dust and disappeared.

"This better be a dream. Please be a dream. It needs to be a dream. I can't live without anyone. Especially without my brother. Give him back. Just give him back." He was desperate then. He couldn't leave his younger brother dead there. It should have been him who died. He wanted it to be him instead. "The others." He gasped. "Did they survive?" He went back inside. he grabbed a thick stick laying on the ground and approached each and every room. He checked each one. No one. Not even a dead body laid inside. Was it really a dream?

He walked back outside to see his brother gone. He had disappeared somewhere. But it had to be someone that took him away because his brother was dead.

He fainted after all the confusion and anger he had. Then a day passed until he woke up.

* * *

"Wake up. Are you dead or something?' A boy with blue hair poked the red haired boy. "Hmm. Eh, are you alive?" He continued to poke him with a stick.

His eyes opened slowly and his head went up. The stick hit his forehead, making him fall right back down. "Hey! Hey! I can feel pain pain you know." he yelled.

"Oh sorry. I thought you were dead." The boy smiled.

"I should be dead." He sat up and held his forehead. Then he looked around. "Huh. Where am I anyway? Last thing I remember was my village. Now its gone. Unless I'm gone"

"I found you here with no without any house nearby. I thought you had been lost or something, or you just stopped to rest. That's when I poked you because its past noon already." He sat down. "So can I know your name?"

"Its Hunter." The boy with red hair crossed his arms. "What's yours?"

He laughed. "What a coincidence. My name is also Hunter. We might as well just call each other Hunter though. It would make it easier than coming up with names." The boy grinned proudly. "Anyway, are you lost or something?'

"I don't know. One minute I was in my village, and then the next minute I was unconscious, and ended up here." The red haired Hunter looked around for something he could recognize. "Wait a minute." He jumped up and walked behind him.

"What's wrong?' the blue haired Hunter wondered and he stood up and followed.

"There's black spots her, and there, and there." He pointed all around. "This was a village. It was my village. I recognize the shape and size. We Tsumaera's (pronounced su-mair-ra's) shape our huts like this. No other village does this kind of shape. At least that's what I heard."

"Hmm. It should be your village then. We Hanoton's (pronounced ha-no-tin's or ha-no-ton's, whichever you prefer) don't shape ours like this. And we have normal shapes like other's do." The blue haired Hunter stood behind.

"Who are the Hanoton's?" Red haired Hunter questioned in confusion.

"I will answer you, but I also want to know who the Tsumaera's are too." He cleared his throat. "My village is a very unknown village. We are called the Hanoton's. My full name is Hunter Hanoton. And my clan has the same name for everyone. We don't change it when we get older."

"That makes sense. I guess I'll tell you what the Tsumaera's are." He cleared his throat. "Basically its the same as you. My village is also very unknown. We are called the Tsumaera's. My full name is Hunter Tsumaera. And you can tell that why we are called Tsumaera's." It made sense for both of them. "Actually I don't think it is a good idea to call each other Hunter. It would make other people confused and if other people call 'Hunter' then we won't know who they need, so we will be confused." (And also so there isn't any confusion in the story.) "Call me Tsuma. Its the first five letters of my surname."

"Then call me Hano. Its the first four letters of my surname. But what are you going to do since your village is gone?"

"I don't know. I lost my whole clan, so I have no one to go to now. But what I want to know, what happened to you? Shouldn't you be with someone if you aren't alone?'

"Actually the same thing happened to me with my clan. And my village was taken too. I ran away, but my older sister couldn't, and no one else in my family could either. So I guess we are both alone. But the problem is, I want to know who did it, but I didn't get a chance to see who it was because I was to frightened to turn and look." Hano looked down and tried no the cry.

"I think I might know. If it was just your clan that disappeared and not your village, I probably wouldn't have guessed right." Hano looked up. "I saw the person. I think it was a man. But he had long blonde hair, along with black close, a mask, and a gun. I don't even think he is a human. I threw a rock at him and then he disappeared into dust. He may even be a sumornun. (Pronounced summor-none)

You mean the legend everyone knows?" I never believed it would be real. But it could be true."

Tsuma continued to speak. "I will even tell you the story of the legend just in case it is different than yours." Hano nodded. "A century ago, an unknown species called the sumornun, appeared out of nowhere. They were no kind of familiar species. They maksed themselves to cover up their face. They become dust if a human being touches them, or if we throw something. If we touch something that they touch, fingerprints will be on the item. But that doesn't kill them. The only way they die is if their face is seen. That's why they have masks on. But one day when they were created, they attacked people all over the world. But because they found out how strong we've became, they don't attack very often or else they will most likely die. We were attacked without a chancebto defend. That's one reason that could explain why they attacked us."

"Same thing with me. And the story is similar. I can believe that. It must have been them, then. Now since I know, I want revenge too. I can tell you wanted revenge when you first found out," Hano explained. "But what are we going to do?"

"Explore I guess. There's nothing else I can think of that will help."

"Lets start now then. And we should also make a promise." Hano grabbed onto his bag strap. "Promise me and I will promise you, that we will help each other figure out this problem we both have. We will fighr for each other." Hano grinned and put out his fist. Tsuma fist bumped him and then he grinned.

"But where first?"

"Maybe a map of the world. We can find a place well known and go there to explore and learn more about the outside world."

"Hmm. I know where one is. But its miles from here. If we go east, we will find a building with airships. There is a map there and we can sneak onto an airship." That was Tsuma's idea, but Hano didn't agree. He shook his head.

"That wouldn't work. They would find us and we would get in trouble."

"We can at least try. There's always a chance. Believe in me. Not everything in this world is worse than you think." Hano shrugged and went east in the direction where the mountains were.

It took a few days to get there, but they finally made it. The checked the map of the whole world.

"Hey. Have you heard about it yet? The Hunter Exam is starting soon." The two boys heard someone speak from behind their backs.

"Hunter Exam?" Hano wondered. They turned around and saw a man speaking to someone. "Hey! Hey! You there! Can you tell us about the Hunter Exam?"

The man turned and saw Hano waved and shout at him. "Hmph. I can't see you two weakling's going into the exam. You wouldn't stand a chance. Its dangerous and you would have to risk your life to get a Hunter's license."

"Hunter's license?" Tsuma wondered. "Tell us more. Even if we don't do it, we would still like to know about it."

"Why would I tell you?" The man walked closer to them.

"Because we can get you on an airship for free. That's what we were planning on doing," Hano suggested.

"Will you accept this deal? Tell us abou the exam and we will get you in free."

"Fine then. First of all, I said that the exam is dangerous. You can die just to get a license. But this is no ordinary license. It gives you all the money you need for transportation. You won't have to pay for a single for an airship. But it can also pay for many other things. Usually people use it for jobs. Its helpful for that. That's why you would want one because of how rich you would become."

"I like the Hunter Exam. We could try it. How old od we have to be to qualify?" Tsuma asked.

"Twleve is the minimum. Any age above will be qualified to. That's all I have for you. Everything else about it is by your choice and decision. Now let me in."

"Hold on. I'm thinking. If its twelve then I can qualify. And you seem like my age, so you would be able to qualify too," Tsuma pointed out. "We should take it then."

"But first we need to know where it is," Hano added.

"I don't exactly know where it takes place, but soon a boat will go to Whale Island. Maybe you can get on it and hopefully it takes you there."

"Then lets go!" They all went up to the entrance and entered. They walked over by the hallway to the airship entrance and the plan was given out. But the man didn't exactly agree. "Do what you want. I'm sneaking on right now." Then he left. The two boys shrugged.

"Today's moral story. Don't have stranger help you with sneaking onto an airship." Tsuma and Hano laughed.

They stood up and walked over by the entrance. The man had been up there and lied that he lost his ticket, so they asked for his name. The lady started to type in what he said, but he ran in quickly. But soon after that, guards came out carrying him.

"Now's our chance."

They ran in before anyone noticed. They went far into the airship so no one would find them.

As the airship started to move, they looked out the window and saw the man. They waved at him and gave a small smile while they mouthed thanks to him. The man grunted. Bad decision to make with kids like them.

The airship went on for a day and a guard came by and checked on them.

"I haven't seen you two over by the food court. You should eat something."

"I don't like airship food. I've experienced it, and it diesn't taste good," Tsuma lied. Hano tried to come up with his lie.

"And I am...um...I'm allergic to wheat, soy, eggs, dairy, and peanuts. I don't want to risk anything." It was a good lie.

"Hmm. Well then. Enjoy the flight." The guard left them, and they weren't seen by anyone else.

"Are you really alleargic to all those things?" Tsuma bit onto some bread he brought.

"No. I used it as an excuse. You need your ticket to pay for food, so I didn't want to risk it. What about you? Did you really lie?"

"Lets just say it was a half lie." He took another bite. "I've never tried airship food, but when someone from my clan brought food from the outside, I tasted it and it wasn't good. But I can't judge it by just that. I might as well wait. I have enough food for a week," he explained as he sipped on some juice. "Try some of this. You should at least have something." He handed him some bread.

He took a bite and awed at the taste. He took another bite and then ate it all quickly.

"Now we have to wait until tomorrow comes. The airship should stop by then. Then we will board the boat. And those are free, so we won't have to worry about anything." Hano lifted his finger in the air.

Then tomorrow came.

* * *

"May I see your boarding ticket?" A lady asked as she held out her hand. They were at the exit now.

"Um, I think I lost it on the ship."

"If you tell me your name, I can find it."

"Its Jana Fonotine," he lied. She searched for the name.

"I'm sorry. But that name isn't on here. Are you sure you had your name on it?"

"Yes. I'm positive."

"Well, then lets search for it." The lady started to direct them into the airship.

"Lets run for it." Tsuma grabbed Hano's arm and pulled him as they ran. Soon they got out and no one followed them. The docks were nearby, so they had more than enough time to get there.

They got onto the wodden ship, and it soon left. It only took five hours to get to Whale Island, due to no storms.

And Soon they were ready to leave to go to the exam site.

* * *

The two boys sat on the boat talking to each other as another boy came on. He wore green all over and had a yellow bag hanging from his shoulders.

Two hours passed as the boat started to move. The boy with green climbed onto the sail supporter. Then he sniffed the air.

"What do you think he's doing?" Hano put his figer on his chin.

The boy gasped and jumped down from his spot to yell to everyone.

"There's a storm coming." But then most of them laughed at the statement.

The captain cane out to see what all the noise was about. He then asked the boy about the storm.

"When precisely is the storm coming?"

"Soon. It should be about an hour away."

"How do you know this?"

"The birds told me and I could smell it."

"The birds told him and he could smell it. Is he some kind of dog that can read birds' minds?" Tsuma spoke out loud. "He must be crazy then." He didn't believe it.

"Hmm, then everyone inside. If you hesitate, then to storm will get you." He believed it.

Tsuma and Hano didn't hesitate. "Come on. Being inside won't hurt. Its been while since I was actually inside."

"What about the buildings and the airship?"

"Except for that." Hano laughed at Tsuma's words.

"Okay then." They walked right in.

Soon everyone else went in, and the storm came fast. It rocked around hard and people flew all over the place. Tsuma and Hano were fine. They just sat against a wall and talked to pass the time. Another man sat against the corner, while eating an apple, while another boy was reading on a hammock. The only other person that didn't fly around or get sick, was the boy with green all over.

The captain arrived after the storm settled down a bit. He chuckled at the show. He saw the five doing what they were doing and called them in to the quarters. They were all asked to give their names and why they wanted to become a Hunter.

And of course, the green loving boy spoke first. "I'm Gon. I want to become a Hunter because my dad did. I wanted to see what it was like to be one and I also want to search for him."

'Find him? Like he left or something?' Tsuma thought to himself.

"I don't see why we have to do this." The man who looked like he was nine feet tall yelled at the captain.

"Do you want to pass and get to the exam site?"

"You can't say whether we can go there or not. Its not your decision," he ranted.

"You don't see. The exam has already started. I say if you pass or not. If I don't like you, then you don't pass."

He grunted.

"I don't see a reason not to," Hano said. "I am willing, and I think you would be willing too." He pointed at Tsuma.

"Do what you want. I won't say anything." He closed his mouth and the captain glared at him.

"All right. I am Hunter and he is also Hunter. But for less confusion, call me Hano, and call this guy here, Tsuma," Hano started.

"And we both want to become Hunters in order to get revenge on whoever killed our clan. We both come from two different unknown clans that were both massacred. We think we know who did it, but we aren't exactly sure."

"So you both want to become Blacklists Hunters then?" the blondie wondered, assuming they knew what 'Blacklist Hunters' were.

"If it means getting revenge, then yes." Hano crossed his arms.

A boy with short blonde hair then spoke. "I also want to become a Blacklost Hunter in order to avenge my clan, like you two. I am also from a clan that was massacred. I want revenge on whoever did it."

"Are you the only one to survive?" The boy nodded. "We were the only one's to survive too."

"And I didn't hear a name," the captain continued.

"Kurapika. I am the only survivor of the Kurta clan. My clan was massacred by a group of thieves called the Phantom Troupe. I want revenge on them."

'Never heard of it.'

'Never heard of it.'

"They are murderers and thieves. They stole the eyes of my clan."

'Who would want eyes?" Tsuma and Hano thought st the same time.

"Hmm. You don't have to say anymore. As for you..." He pointed at the nine foot man. "If you don't say anything, then you won't pass."

"Why you..."

"Just do it. It doesn't hurt to say a few words," Tsuma told him.

"Fine. Call me Leorio-san. I want to become a Hunter because you can get all the money you want. You can an expensive car, house, liquor, anything."

"You can't but class Leorio," Kurapika pointed out as a fact.

Leorio grunted. "That's Leorio-san to you. And so what? Its my choice on what I can do with a license."

"I just don't understand why you would do it for that."

"That's it. Follow me out to the deck." He turned towards the door. "Lets spill a little noble blood of your Kuruta clan."

"You take that back!" he yelled as his tone changed.

"What?"

"Take back what you said about my clan."

"Meet me outside if you are willing to fight me then." Leorio left the room and Kurapika followed him out of anger.

The wind blew hard and water filled the ground. Kurapika and Leorio faced each other, front to front. Kurapika held out some swords he had, and Leorio had a knife in his hand. Tsuma, Hano, and Gon came out to watch. But then some water pushed a man off to the side, and the three ran off the side to get him. Kurapika and Leorio ran off to the side too and tried to grab him, but missed. Tsuma and Hano jumped out, but missed. But then Gon jumped far enough and grabbed the man. Kurapika and Leorio grabbed Gon and he and the man were pulled up.

"Where are the other two?" The turned and saw feet on the edge. Tsuma and Hano had been hanging on the ledge with their feet. Hano let his hands be free and touched the water, while Tsuma crossed his arms and sighed. They were pulled out, and Tsuma rubbed his head, while Hano rubbed his neck.

"Ouch. I never want to do that again," Hano went.

"Same thing," Tsuma added.

They stopped as Kurapika lectured Gon.

"You could have died if we didn't grab you," Kurapika yelled at Gon.

"But none of you got him, so I had to help." He made a good point. If Gon hadn't jumped out, the man would have fallen in.

Leorio sighed and tried to get Kurapika to calm down. "I take back what I said." Kurapika turned. "I take back what I said about your clan. And call me Leorio, no san."

"Well at least its over." Tsuma crossed his arms. "The storm stopped and the island is right there." He pointed. The sky was brighter and the island appeared.

"Thank goodness for that. I don't like riding on boats," Hano said.

"At least we passed."

"And you passed too." The captain came out to confirm it. "We should be arriving in the next ten minutes." Hano and Gon cheered.

The boat arrived and all of them got off. Kurapika, Leorio, Tsuma, and Hano waited up by the end of the docks, on the island. Gons stayed behind to talk to the captain. After talking for a short amount of time, he came up to them.

"We have to go up to that tree up there. That's the way to the exam site." They all turned and saw a tree lay a top of a mountain.

"We should go now then. We can't waste any time." Them they went in the direction of the tree.

* * *

 **Next time on Hunta To Hunta-**

 **Hano:** Eh, Tsuma. Where are we? And who are these people that won't let us pass?

 **Tsuma:** I don't know, but we're getting through.

 **Hano:** But what about those Kiriko?

 **Tsuma:** Hmmmm. Stop worrying. At least it gets better. We reached the exam spot, and started the exam.

Hano: *laughes happily* Well at least we met Killua.

 **Tsuma:** Hmmmmmmmm. Hmmmmmmmmm. *thinks for a moment* Yeah I guess. But what about Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio, along with that stupid Tonpa guy?

 **Hano:** Well them too. *smiles*

 **Tsuma:** *silent*

 **Hano:** I hope we pass Phase One at least. I didn't know what the exam was like and how if worked.

 **Tsuma:** Neither did I. Lets get through the exam together then. *Grins*

 **Tsuma and Hano:** Next time on Hunta To Hunta: **Tsuma X And X Hano**

 **Hano:** Tsuma? *groans*

 **Tsuma:** What?

* * *

 **First chapter complete! What did you think? I hope you like the idea of there being two boy Oc's with the name Hunter.**

 **I've decided to make the exam short so I can get through it, like I said at the top. I mainly wanted to focus on Tsuma's and Hano's clan because that's what the story it about. The fillers, (A.K.A. Heavens's Arena, part of Yorkshin, Greed Island, part of Chimera Ant, and the Dark Continent) are about their clan, well maybe not the filler for the Heaven's Arena. I was thinking of having them talk about their clans more, but that is the closest I can get.**

 **(If I have a mistake in the story, point it out, so I can edit it. (I just skimmed through this immediately after posting MPIL) I already had this typed out for I think a week and I just read through it quickly, so I may have made a mistake.**

 **Thanks for reading! And reviews will make me happy. :)**


	2. Tsuma X And X Hano

**So far you know that the exam is going to be short. Because of there being 4,000 words per chapter, things will go by fast and you won't know where I will end the chapter at. (I don't even know exactly)**

 **Enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Tsuma X And X Hano**

They arrived at a map where they tried to figure out where to go. The tree was their answer, but the way there was debatable.

"We should follow the path over there. I don't think the bus is a good idea." Gon pointed to the left and then drew his finger up towards the top of the mountain where the tree was in front of them.

"The bus would be faster. Walking will just waste time," Leorio corrected.

"I'm going with Gon." Tsuma crossed his arms. "Taking the bus may be faster, but it also may be a trap, considering this place, where everyone knows of the exam and to get to the tree is the way. Walking wouldn't be a trap, so I will just listen to Gon, so I don't mess things up and become slower."

"I'll go where Tsuma goes," Hano added.

"I also agree with Gon. And he may right about the trap thing." Kurapika let his hand face Tsuma, while crossing his arms.

"Well I'm going to take the bus." That was his final decision.

"See ya then." Tsuma put his hands in his pockets as he walked away. Hano followed behind him, while holding the straps of his black bag. Gon caught up, along with Kurapika and they followed too.

"Fine then. I'll go alone." Then he turned around and walked in the direction of the bus.

* * *

"So what did you mean by following him wherever he goes?" Gon wondered as he asked Hano mostly, but partly Tsuma.

"We made a promise to each other," Hano replied.

"We promised that we would help each other with our problems and explore together, so we could find out who killed our clans," Tsuma confirmed.

"Are you friends then? If you both have been with each other for awhile and decided to stay with each other, it would make sense to be friends."

Tsuma and Hano looked at each other as they took steps up the path to the top of the moutain.

"I didn't think about that," Tsuma said. "We didn't make that clear to each other before."

"Then yes. We've known each other for awhile, so I guess we could consider ourselves as friends." Hano grinned, giving Tsuma a high-five, and Tsuma joined in on the grinning thing.

But then they were interrupted by a peculiar, and noticeable voice.

"Wait for me!" a familiar voice came from behind. All four of them stopped, turning to see the so called 'the bus would be faster' man, also known as Leorio, panting behind them. He ran fast, and they were up high, so it made sense why he was sweating so much. He lugged behind and then stopped as he finally made his way to them.

"I thought you were taking the bus." Kurapika told him.

"I changed my mind. I would prefer to not be alone." He continued to pant and caught his breath.

"I bet your lying," Tsuma went. "But it doesn't matter and I honestly don't care. We should continue moving forward towards the tree." He went back to walking up the mountain, with his head facing the ground and his hands in his pocket. The rest followed, while Hano noticed something up ahead. It was small, but it was able to be deciphered about what it was.

"A...town?" He placed his finger on his chin.

"Hmm." Tsuma looked up, not being surprised, but suspicious about the deserted town that laid motionless above them. "This better be the way." He sighed, not being relieved yet.

But as they reached the deserted town, voices all over them came loud, loud enough for Tsuma to get annoyed. He grunted softly and gritted his teeth softer than usual.

He checked the sandy place, letting his eyes finally open. But it wasn't much he had to look at because a certain number of masked people, probably all girls, which it seemed. Surprisingly, an older woman, which it also seemed, lured herself and her table up to the front and glanced at the five. The path was now blocked, but they didn't stop.

Tsuma gave a glare, while the older woman gave another one of hers.

"Who's this?" Hano's head was blank. The question was obviously unanswerable, due to it being asked to the four next to him.

"More like, who are they?" Tsuma corrected.

Then Hano glanced at them.

"If you are hear to take the exam, then you must answer a question." The woman finally gave her first words to all of them.

'Question?' They all thought, obliviously.

Soon after the thought, they were interrupted by a man that came from behind.

"Teh." The man smirked. "Test, eh? I would like to take this so called test and continue on, so I can proceed to the exam site." He walked forward, leaving all the others watching, as if it was an example to the quiz, test, exam, whatever it was.

"All right then. You are the first to take this test. You have two options. Answer 1 or 2. Here is your question." Everyone quieted down. "Your mother and your lover were captured. You can only save one. Which will you save?" Answer 1 for your mother, or answer 2 for you lover."

"1." An immediate thought.

"And why have you chosen that?"

"Because you can't replace your mother. You can just find a new lover instead." He laughed inside, like it was a joke to the rest.

They group of people, or women, who they thought were, discussed it for a moment. Then they became silent. "You can go ahead." The group of people moved out of the way, going to each side, and let the man pass. "Now for you five."

'The one chance we could have gotten a good question. This next one is obviously going to be harder, just because we hesitated to bump right in.' Tsuma once again sighed out of disbelief.

"Here is your question. Your brother and your sister have been captured. You can only save one. 1 for your brother, or 2 for you sister."

"How can this be a question?! You can make us do this!" Leorio ranted.

"Here we go again." Tsuma let his mouth shut and let the so called 'the bus would be faster' man, also known as Leorio, speak for himself. There was no point in butting in because then he would draw attention to everyone and end up arguing against Leorio.

"If you argue, then you will disqualified."

'Thank goodness for not speaking. And thank you old woman for shutting him up.' Tsuma thought.

"Then I won't do it. I don't like this test anyway."

"You have to in order to go to that tree up there. Its part of the rules for getting to the exam site. Now you have five seconds to answer."

"Why you...!"

"Is that your answer?" Leorio grunted. "Anything you say can be your answer."

'Wait a minute. If anything can be your answer then...' Tsuma almost spoke.

"Leorio, its just a..." Kurapika yelled, but he shut his mouth before realizing that he wasn't suppose to speak.

'So you realize it too, don't you Kurapika?'

Leorio grabbed a stick.

"5" Leorio held on tighter. "4" He started to walk up to the woman. "3" Then he started to run. "2"

"Why you old hag." He almost jumped in the air to hit the old woman.

"Stop Leorio." This time he had to speak in order to pass.

"1," she finished. He dropped the stick and went to the side by the wall. "0! Your answer was nothing. You all passed."

Kurapika crossed his arms and sighed. Gon was still thinking, while Tsuma and Hano stopped.

'Talk about passing. He almost ruined it," Tsuma thought to himself.

"We will let you take the secret path to the tree."

"What?!" Now he was surprised.

A door opened, leting a path appear. It was dark and black and almost pitch black.

"How come you didn't let the one guy pass through there?" Hano pointed to the path.

"We simply told him he could go ahead. We didn't say he passed."

"Hmm, that makes sense."

"And if you heard the scream from before, you should know what happened."

"Now that you mentioned it, I did hear something," Tsuma blurted out.

"I'm glad we didn't go there, though." Hano continued.

"Lets go then. We need to hurry since we don't know how much time we have left. Then they did.

After an hour of walking, light started to appear.

"Hmm. I still can't think of the answer." Gon put his finger on his chin.

"You don't have to think about that anymore. We passed already," Kurapika told him.

"But what if it does happen? Wouldn't you want to save them?"

"I would. I wish I had." Tsuma's eyes almost filled with tears, but he held it in and looked down.

Gon whispered to Hano and asked why he was like that.

Hano whispered back. "He lost his younger brother last week during the time he lost his clan. His whole village disappeared somehow. The same thing happened to my clan and village. And I lost my older sister. We are both the only survivors of our clans."

"I'm sorry that happened."

"I just want to know who did it though. We have an idea, but we aren't sure."

Soon they were out, and they found an abandoned house, which they thought was like that.

The door was knocked on, but no one answered.

"We're coming in," Leorio yelled to no one. Then he opened the door, and there was a man that was on the ground, injured, and a woman being held by an animal called a Kiriko. It jumped out the window after the arrival of the five. Then it ran away from them.

"Are you okay?" Hano ran up to the man.

"My wife. She was taken." Hano looked at the window, which was broken.

"We need to save her!" Tsuma yelled out. "Leorio, you have medicine right? Help him while we get the girl." Hano jumped out after setting his bag down. Tsuma and Gon did the same by putting their bags down and then jumped out, and Kurapika put his swords down and joined by jumping out.

They ran after the Kiriko and eventually split up. Unfortunately they all followed a different Kiriko. Hano and Tsuma followed two different one, while Gon followed the original, and Kurapika helped the girl as she was dropped.

Tsuma had been running towards the one he found, but soon he lost it. He tried to search for it, but he had no luck. He continued to search and then bumped into someone.

"Hano? Were you chasing one of them?"

"I was, but now I lost it."

"Wait, if we were going in the direction towards each other, then that must mean..."

The Kiriko appeared in front of them.

"Where have you taken her?"

"I will answer if you catch me."

"Huh? Is your throat okay? You don't sound like the one I was chasing."

"And you look different than the one I was chasing. Who are you?"

The Kiriko let out a small gasp. "How could you both tell the difference?"

"First of all..." Tsuma stood up. "We were running towards each other, and you couldn't have been running in two different directions at once."

"And secondly..." Hano stood up. "Your voice is lower than what I heard."

"And thirdly and finally, you look shorter and your fur is lighter."

"Impressive. You both pass then."

"Huh?" They looked at each other blankly. "How?"

"Usually no one can tell the difference in us. As you can see I am the original one. Your friend was chasing me at first, but then we switched. You were chasing the injured man." He pointed at Hano. "And you were chasing a different one that lives with us. This was a trick, but you both didn't fall for it."

"I see now. But that means Gon should notice too," Tsuma assumed. "Hopefully he will know."

"Since you both passed, I will take you back." They followed him back to the house and soon Gon arrived.

"Did you notice too?' Gon waved to them.

"We both could tell."

Kurapika arrived and said that he noticed by the woman's tattoos and Leorio could tell because of the man left somehow when he didn't notice.

"All of you pass. These two noticed right away that I wasn't the one they were chasing. You had sharp eyes, and you had sharp ears. And you both noticed that you were going in different directions and could tell right away," the original Kiriko said.

"And this young boy could also tell right away when I showed up," the man said as he pointed at Gon.

"And as for this boy, he could tell my tattoos weren't right." The woman pointed at Kurapika.

The man continued to speak. "And this man noticed what the rest of you noticed when I left because no normal man can heal that quickly."

"Further more, you all had the knowledge to notice that there was more than one of us. We shall take you to the exam site."

All four of them carried the five across the ocean, letting the strongest carry both Tsuma and Hano. Soon they arrived in a city.

They were led over to a large building. "This is wear the exam will take place." They all looked at the tall building and awed at its sight. "I meant that restaurant over there." the man pointed at the restaurant right next to it. They all sweat dropped.

Soon after that, they were led into the small building.

"Welcome. What would you like to order today?" the chef greeted.

"A steak."

"And how would you like it cooked?"

"Slowly rare."

The chef glared at him. "You can use the table in the back room."

"Thank you." Then they were led into a room in the back. "Stay in here. You will be taken to the exam site from this room." then he closed the door behind them. A shake came and they all shook from left to right for a few seconds.

Tsuma sighed. "I didn't expect to get this far." He fell onto a chair. "At least we all made it."

"All we have to hope is taht we pass the exam." Gon grinned. "It should be harder than this, thought. But we should all try to pass."

The rest fell onto their chairs and soon the elevator/dining room was half way down.

Leorio then had an argument with Kurapika about what was better.

"The exam gives you all the money you want." Leorio gave himself sparkles around.

"All you think about is glory Leorio. I told you that you can't by class." Then Kurapika gave his reason. "The exam can help you with things more important than being greedy. Such as it can help me get a job like most people do."

"All you think about is getting revenge." Leorio turned to the side and crossed his arms.

"I understand Kurapika." Tsuma put his hand up. "Its true that you can get all the money you want, but its dumb if that's all you are getting it for. I think similar to Kurapika, but my way of saying it is that I can explore the world more easily and help myself to not struggle in life."

"I'll just go with that. I didn't want to do this in the first place. It just sounded fun and made it seem like it would be easier to survive." Hano then stopped butting in.

"What do you think is right Gon?" Both Kurapika and Leorio asked for a brief moment.

Gon waved his hands over and over as if he was confused. "I don't know. That's not really what I was doing it for though. I wanted to see what it was like because my dad is one and I just want to find him." He waved his hands nonchalantly.

Then the elevator shook again.

The big silver door moved itself to the side and all five of them walked into a cave full of an enormous amount of people.

"Hello. Welcome to the exam site. My name is beans." A small green man came up and greeted. "Here. Each of you needs one of these." He handed a white piece of plastic with a number in dark bold print, first to Leorio. He was number 403. Then he handed one to Kurapika. He was number 404. Then one was handed to Gon, who was number 405. Hano held one up as it was placed in his hand. Number 406 was his number. Finally, Tsuma got his. Number 407 was his number.

An utter moment was disturbed while observing their badges they held. A man named Tonpa approached them.

"Welcome to the exam. You all must be new here. My name is Tonpa."

"Its nice to meet you." Gon put his hand out in front of him.

"So who are you exactly?" Tsuma wondered. "Such as describing yourself."

"Oh right. I have taken this exam thirty-five times." He rubbed his neck.

This time Tsuma was surprised.

"Thirty-five times!" Gon and Hano yelled surprisingly, looking at each other. "You must have lots of experience then." They looked at each other and laughed.

"I am well known, and I've been through a lot of it. But I don't know all of it because I haven't gotten through all of it."

"That's okay. We were hoping we would know something about the exam." Gon rubbed his head.

"And that includes all these people that could be dangerous." Tsuma added.

Then he explained about all these people that were considered dangerous, but he stopped as a scream came.

A man fell to the ground and started turning into small specs. A card stuck in his head and he screamed while he suffered the agony.

Then another man laughed. He had red hair, and his shirt was like a card. His face had tattoos, one tear drop shape and another a star shape. "Now do you know why you should apologize?"

All of them gulped at the incident that appeared in front of their eyes, and Tonpa continued to talk. But this time he decided to talk about the one guy who looked like a magician.

"You want to stay away from him. He calls himself Hisoka. No one knows his problem, but it would be better to stay away from him. He is probably the last person you want to bump into."

'I wouldn't.' Tsuma felt shivers in his spine and he shook a little.

"Oh, I forgot. I always treat newbies with a drink." He opened a bag that hung on him and juice cans laid on his hand. Hano awed and smiled as he started to open the can. Tsuma preferred to not drink it, but he opened it anyway.

Gon started to drink his first before the others, but spit it all out before he swallowed a single drop.

"Is this juice still good? It tastes weird."

Tonpa widened eyed a little, and Hano put the can away as his lip touched the metal top. He dumped it all out, along with Kurapika and Tsuma who weren't surprised.

'I'm gladly appreciated that you made an excuse to not drink it.' Tsuma thought. Again, he preferred to not drink it anyway because he still didn't trust outside food.

"Sorry. It must have expired. I must have not realized it." Kurapika and Tsuma glared at Tonpa.

He left embarrassingly, and then they waited for the exam to start. But it was shortly after the conversation.

"Sorry for keeping all of you wait."

'Its fine. Proceed...'

"The time for examinees to arrive had ended."

'Thank goodness we made it on time.'

"The exam will now begin. But I must assure you that the exam will be difficult and you could end up risking your lives. If you would rather not, then you have the choice to leave now."

'Like I would.'

No one turned around.

"Well then, I shall take you to Phase Two."

'What about Phase One?'

"We will start Phase One with one rule. Follow me towards the direction of Phase Two."

'Okay. Now I get it.'

"The exam will now begin!" The examiner, which it was, started walking in an inhuman way, while everyone else followed.

"And now everything begins." Tsuma spoke out loud.

"Sorry for not introducing myself. I am the examiner for Phase One. You can refer to me as Satotz. How about we pick up the pace then." Satotz walked faster and soon everyone else was running. Who knew how long they had to run?

After awhile, the five had been running, but none were tired. By then, an albino boy with white hair rode along aside them. He wore blue shorts, with a long sleeved dark blue shirt, alond with a pale purple, short shirt on top of the blue shirt.

"Hey!" Leorio called. His face changed as he pointed at the albino boy riding a yellow and red skateboard.

"What?" He turned to see the angry Leorio.

"That's cheating!"

"How?"

"This is an endurance test. Follow the rules!"

"Who said it was?"

Gon butted in on the conversation. "No its not. All he said was to follow."

"I didn't hear endurance even once." Tsuma kept his hands in his pockets.

"I don't see why he wouldn't be allowed to." Hano also butted in.

Leorio just grunted. "Who's side are you on?"

"Everyone but whoever killed my clan and his." Tsuma moves his thumb towards Hano. "Stop yelling. Your too old to be doing that anyway. Not even I would."

"Why you little brat!" He clenched his fist.

"Hmm." The albino boy rode on slower to ride next to Gon, Tsuma, and Hano. "How old are all three of you anyway?"

"We're all twelve." Gon was the first to speak.

The albino boy jumped off his skateboard and ran alongside them. Gon and Hano awed at him. Tsuma just shrugged.

"That's no enough to surprise me."

"I'm Gon anyway," Gon blurted out.

"And I'm Hunter, and this is Hunter too." Hano pointed at Tsuma.

"You didn't have to introduce me. I could have done it. Also he shouldn't call us that or else it would be confusing."

"To give myself less confusion, I will just call you Chi and you will be Namida." (Chi is blood in Japanese and Namida is tear/tears in Japanese)

"How about Tsuma? And call him Hano."

"Why out of anything?" the albino questioned in concern.

"Tsuma is short for Tsumaeru which is my last name, and Hano is short for Hanoton which is his last name. We decided to leave Hunter so there isn't any confusion and chose that to be our names." Pretty simple for a name, huh?

"What's yours? Now since we've given ours, give us yours."

The albino shrugged. "Its Killua."

* * *

 **Next time on Hunta To Hunta**

 **Tsuma:** Ah, the sweet sight of new beginnings. Finally the exam had begun.

 **Hano:** I'm glad too. But I hope we can get through this tunnel.

 **Tsuma:** We did make it stupid. And we made it to Phase Two.

 **Hano:** But what about the cooking?

 **Tsuma:** You had to deal with it. At least it was better than being in that forest. That was probably the worst so far.

 **Hano:** Well the airship was fun. Especially the game. *grins*

 **Tsuma:** Yeah, I guess.

 **Hano:** I'm also glad we were able to know more about Gon and Killua though?

 **Tsuma:** At least I was sort of expecting the truth about Killua. It didn't seem surprising when I found out.

 **Hano:** Your never surprised. *laughs like it was a joke*

 **Tsuma and Hano:** Next time on Hunta To Hunta: **Gon X And X Killua**

 **Tsuma:** I hate outside food.

 **Hano:** Don't judge it yet. All it was, was that boiled egg. You've never had it before.

* * *

 **I almost couldn't introduce Killua in this, but I was able to. (Tears of joy in me because I finally added him.)**

 **Shown below, I have answers to reviewers. I've decided to do that in this, so you will get answered, even if you are a guest. If you have read all my other fanfics, I don't reply. But I wanted to do that at some point, so this is the one I have chosen.**

 **(I may have made mistakes here. Point any out if you see one.)**

 **See ya!**

* * *

 **Replies to reviewers-**

 **DeadlyPinkFluffyUnicorns: Thanks for the review. :) I'm glad you liked it so far. You were right about Hano. He is an enhancer, (its pretty obvious) but it won't be mentioned in the story until later on.**

 **Guest: Actually about that shooting in the head thing, there's a theory about what happens to James and Hano's sister, actually their whole clan. You will understand why he was able to talk before dying later on in the fanfic. Its confusing at first, but since you do find out, its really simple and understandable. (I don't want to spoil anything, so it may take awhile to find out.)**


	3. Gon X And X Killua

**This chapter is a little longer, due to what happens.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Gon X And X Killua**

"Its Killua." the albino boy went.

"Its nice to meet you then." Hano placed his hand out as a greeting.

Killua sighed, shaking his hand, leaving Hano grinning and Gon smiling. But as for Tsuma, well he was his usually self. Barely smiling, rarely surprised, and almost mever laughing. Back then he was different. The lack of happiness that came after his clan died, was most likely the answer to why he was never happy.

Soon after their greetings, Leorio was lugging behind. He was already starting to stop, and he dropped his suit case that he had been holding ever since the beginning. Then after a few steps farther, his legs stopped moving and his hands went to standing on top of his knees. His face was covered in sweat, and he was panting hard.

Gon stopped himself and turned towards where Leorio had been. Killua stopped himself right after, then Hano did, and then Tsuma.

"Just leave him," Killua spoke in an instant.

"I would." Tsuma agreed. "He's annoying anyway," he then muttered.

Gon was speechless. He just waited for Leorio's response.

"I won't...stop yet!" Leorio's speed increased as he began to run off. His suit case was still on the ground.

"Good," Gon came. He grabbed a rod and threw it towards the suit case and the hook, hooked onto the handle. The next second, it flew in the air, falling into Gon's arms.

Killua and Hano awed at what their eyes saw.

"Let me try using that." Killua's hand lifted his board more.

"Same thing with me." Hano grinned in a way of eagerness.

"Only if you let me try out your skateboard. And I want to try something you have, Hano."

"Well I have this." He opened his bag. "This is the only thing I have." A maroon colored gun appeared in his hand.

Tsuma widened eyed a bit. "Where did you get that?" He was slightly confused about him having a gun. For his personality, it seemed weird and unrealistic for him to use a gun, or even holding one.

"I found it while I was travling. I haven't used it yet though." He flipped it in the air and it landed in his hand. "I don't have a weapon, so this should be it." He put it back in. "Do you have something?"

"I have no desire of having a weapon." He crossed his arms. "I actually think guns, swords, knifes, and any common weapon used is boring. I go for uncommon things, such as things like the rod. Gon's the first I've seen use a rod. But I'm still not that interested."

"You know that your wasting time." Killua pointed at the crowd of people. Everyone was almost too faraway.

"Ehh!" Gon and Hano went.

"Once again, I used myself as a problem." He facepalmed out of annoyance in himself.

The four of them continued to run off. But it didn't take long to catch up.

Kurapika and Leorio had been up ahead, Leorio being shirtless, and Kurapika with his tabard off.

All four of then caught up and somehow they ended up on stairs.

"Oh its Kurapika and the old man," Tsuma said jokingly.

Leorio's face scrunched up. He gritted his teeth hard. "Who are you calling old?" he yelled in Tsuma's face. Tsuma blink twice, then answered.

"You. Would you rather be called old guy instead?" he told him sarcastically.

"Don't be stupid. I'm a teenager like all of you." Then he became surprised.

All of them, but Leorio stared at him blankly as f it was a joke.

"That's new. For once I am surprised. What are you. 19 years, 11 months, 29 pr 30 days, and some type of hours, minutes, and seconds old?"

"Don't try to be exact."

"Whatever. Like I care anyway." He went ahead, along with Hano.

"Do you have a problem with him or something?" he wondered out of nowhere.

"Why?"

"Curiosity I guess."

"I don't like people like him. I don't see a point to become friends with everyone."

Hano shrugged, but then he was interrupted by two particular voices.

"Hey!" Gon waved from behind. "Hano' Tsuma! Do you want to race with us?"

'Do you mean me?'

"Where to?" Hano answered in excitement.

"The exit." Their eyes were led to a bright light in front of them. The exit must have been it. "Whoever loses has to buy the rest dinner."

"I'm out of this." Tsuma didn't really care about competition. He was already in one anyway. "Plus I don't have money, and we won't be able to buy each other dinner until, I don't know, weeks. Who knows how long this exam will take?"

"See you at the top then." Tsuma say his friend speak. Usually Hano wasn't like that. At least this was just a short game, so it didn't really matter.

Tsuma ran ahead, and the other three began countdown.

"Three. Two. One. Go!" all of them yelled.

Tsuma got close to the exit, and pushed his foot hard and junped out into the brightness. But at the same exact time, when he got out, Gon, Killua, and Hano yelled 'Goal.' all together and all four of them finished together. No one behind and no one ahead.

"I won!" Gon cheered.

"I think it was me who finished first," Hano corrected.

"Don't be so confident. I won that," Killua finished off.

"You all came out at the same exact time. I saw with my own two eyes." Tsuma's fingers pointed at his eyes.

"That means you lost. We passed you."

"What? Wait. Wait. Wait. I said I was out on this. And I also happened to come out just as you three came out anyway." A vein popped out of his forehead.

"Satotz-san. Who came last?" Gon moved his head to see see Satotz by the exit.

"It appears that you all were out at the same time. Even the one boy who wasn't competing happened to come out with you three," Satotz remarked.

"See? I told you so." Tsuma turned away. Then his head hurt hard, like a hard beat came to it. He lumped forward, and almost lost his balance.

"Huh? Are you okay Tsuma?" Hano became worried.

"I'm...fine. Its probable a sudden reaction to the light or stopping. I'm tired anyway. That's probably why." It was sort of a lie. That could have been true, but he didn't know. Maybe it would just happen then. He wasn't going to worry about it much if it only happened once anyway.

Kurapika and Leorio came out the next minute.

"You both made it. That's good." Hano smiled.

"I just hope that was the last of Phase One." Leorio hoped.

"I thought the exam would be more fun than this," Killua wined a little.

"Easy for you to say." Tsuma crossed his arms.

Satotz continued to explain more of Phase One.

"So far only three hundred sixty eight examinees remain. But it is likely that more of you will fail during this next part. Phase One has not ended yet. We still have much more that we have to go through." But another interruption came.

"Don't listen to him!" A random man from behind the building came. He pointed at Satotz, claiming that wasn't the real examiner. Then he pulled out a creature. It was some type of monkey thing that had the same type of face and hair as Satotz. "I am the real examiner. He disguised himself to look human so he could trick all of you."

"What proves that you are the real examiner? Do you have a license?" someone went.

"I did, but he stole it from me so he could cover himself up." It was all lies.

Next thing he knew, three cards hit the man. He fell to the ground and the monkey thing ran off in fear. More cards were thrown at Satotz, but he ended up catching all of them.

"Well that proves you are the real examiner then. You should be able to catch these if you are one." Everyone turned their gaze towards Hisoka. He held his cards while talking.

"I may assure you that the next time you do something like that, that you will be disqualified for attacking an examiner." He threw the cards to the ground. "We will now continue by following me through this forest. We will arrive at Phase Two soon. But as a reminder, if you don't catch up with me, you may never find your way through this forest and may end up dying instead."

'Then I'll stay with you if that's true.'

"We will now begin." He turned and continued to walk in the same inhuman way, making everyone needing to run to catch up.

Soon after only half an hour, people were disappearing out of nowhere. Hano's heart pounder harder because of the fear, and Tsuma widened eyed a bit when he heard screams. He even gave small gasps due to his amount of fear.

But then his head hurt again, like something hit him. He held his forehead and gritted his teeth a bit. 'This is the second time already. Why is it happening again?' Then his slowed down. His oegs were weaker for some reason. He even stopped and his legs shaked hard. He couldn't move, but he couldn't stop shaking hard.

Hano looked back, not hearing Tsuma anymore from behind. He saw his friend in pain, so he ran back over. But then he gasoed as Tsuma started to fall. His hand left his forehead and his eyes were closed. His mouth was opened a little and hus knees hit the ground. But just before he fell foward, flat onto the ground, Hano caught him. He turned, having his back face him, and carried Tsuma on his back.

"You should have told me. I knew something was wrong. You were acting different than before we started the exam. But I don't think this is out of exhaustion. I can feel your heart besting normal." It was exhaustion. It had been something else that made his head become intense, intense enough for him to faint.

Hano's eyes watered as he carried Tsuma, with one arm hanging low. It hurt his back carrying him all the way, but he couldn't leave him behind.

As he caught up with the others, Gon noticed what Hano was doing. He then asked why he was.

"He fainted. But its not because fo exhaustion. His heart wouod be beating hard right now. Its normal, but I don't know why. And I don't know what it was from."

Later, about fifteen minutes later, they approached a group of people after the examiner started to disappear.

The group of people had been in a circle, along with someone hiding inside, well not really hiding. It was Hisoka in the middle and the grou of people tried to trap him. But not a good decision because he held a card out and it killed all ten, twelve, something people.

His head turned to gaze at the others and he laughed a bit. "I'm playing judge. If you pass then I will let you through."

"Gon ahead Hano. Its not safe to have him aroujd Hisoka if he unconsious." Kurapika took out his swords.

Hano couldn't move from his spot. He couldn't make his legs move any further. He was trembling so much, that it was hard to even move.

"Go. It should be you first that gets away." Leorio took out his knife.

Again, he couldn't move. His heart was racing.

"Who says he can go?" Hano widened eyed at Hisoka.

Somehow Hano had been closest to Hisoka, so he went for him first, especially since he couldn't let Hano go without being tested.

He grabbed him by the neck, and Hano lost grip of Tsuma, so he fell to the ground, making his head hit it first, as it being the hardest, then the rest of his body landed on the ground.

Hano tried to grasp for breath, but he couldn't.

"Let go of him." Leorio grabbed onto a stick and ran towards Hisoka, trying to hit him, but he was knocked out instead.

"I will even give you a bonus if you pass. If you pass, then your friend that you were carrying will pass to. But if you fail, then he fails along with you." Hisoka tightened his grip.

Hano opened an eye, glaring at him. His face was like he was angry. He was, but he couldn't do anything to show it. His face determined what he was feeling.

"You pass." He let go, letting Hano hit the ground, choking. He coughed hard and then looked back up. "You can go now then. I will take care of them. But if you don't move forward, then you will fail."

Hano quickly grabbed Tsuma with fear and ran away faster than before. There left Leorio on the ground, with Gon and Kurapika still left to be judged.

As Hano got closer the crowd, everything became more clear. He saw the examiner and gave himself a small cheer inside. He caught up with them and soon they ended with a building in front.

By a tree, he set Tsuma down against it.

Killua came up before the rest arrived.

"If he fell asleep out of exhaustion, then he won't get through the exam easily." Killua crossed his arms.

Hano turned his head. "I don't exactly know why he fainted, but I can tell it was because of that. Something must have hurt his brain too much, that he couldn't take it anymore. That's what I think most likely happened."

Ten minutes later Gon and Kurapika arrived.

They both looked around as if they were lost, and then Gon turned his way at a tree. Leorio had been against it, so he and Kurapika ran over. And then after a few minutes he was carried over to the tree where Tsuma and Hano had been.

"How long do you think it will take for him to wake up?" Gon let Leorio's arms go off his shoulder. "I don't think he should be like this during Phase Two. Its starting soon too."

Hano sighed and then stood up from sitting. "I don't know. But I think he should wake up on his own." Then he turned his head towards Tsuma. 'What's going in your head. You better wake up soon though, or else you may fail.'

* * *

"Huh? Where am...I?" He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "What happened to me?" He got up and looked all around himself. Tons of green pieces of grass surround the area, going on forever. He walked forward, hoping something ir someone would show up to tell him where exactly he was.

He had walked miles as it felt, but nothing changed. Until a faint noise came from behind. A gun went to his head, the cold, hard front touched the back of his head. The innocence in him made him still. He was shaking and his legs stopped.

"Who are you and why are you here?" A white glove covered the intruders finger, moving from one side to the other of the trigger. It wasn't pulled yet, but the feeling of the gun shot nade him sweat and have worry.

"I...I..."

"Speak! Give me your answer or else you will be shot," she demanded.

His eyes watered and he closed them. He clenched both of his fists and they shook hard.

"I don't know."

The gun started to leave his head, but then it was put back when the woman gritted her teeth.

"Don't give me that. No one comes here not knowing what to do. Its survive or die. You come here in order to train. But most people are foolish and instead kill themselves from their own actions. Now be honest with me. The master won't be pleased if you lie."

"I'm not lying! I don't know what happened to me. The last thing I remember was the exam and then I fainted. And then when I woke up, I ended up here. I'm telling the truth." Tears ran down his cheeks.

She put the gun down. He gasp quietly and rubbed the tears away.

"What do you mean by exam?"

"It's called the Hunter Exam. I was taking it so I could avenge my clan. But somehow I ended up here during it. My friends are probably wondering where I am right now."

"Friends? Clan? Wait a minute, what is your clan called?"

"Tsumaera. I don't think you know who we are because we hide ourselves so no one can find out about us," he explained.

"Tsu...ma...era? That sounds familiar. Do you know who Master Gutano is?" (Pronounced guu-tah-no)

"I've never heard if that name before. Is he related to Tsumaera's or know us?"

She sighed. "Then you must have not learned it when you were younger. Follow me and I will take you to him." Tsuma turned towards the woman. She had two white gloves on her hand, along with a black dress, with a black cloak underneath. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were purple.

"But I've walked for miles and nothing had shown up. Everything is just grass and sky."

"You think that. We have secret passage ways hidden under the grass. If you see right there." She pointed to the right. "The grass is darker. Most people assumes it's from a cloud, but no clouds appear here. That is really where one of the passages are." She moved her finger in a way that showed a path. "Now if you go in, there are different directions you can go. But there us a pattern to each passage. Once you enter, you always turn left, then right, then straight, then right again, then you moved left once more, then straight, and finally right until you reach a door that says, 'Montoyari'. (Pronounced Mon-toe-yar-ee) But from there, there are guards on the other side, so either if you are with me, or you are recognized as a Tsumaeru or been here awhile that you are welcome, then you get passed safely. For now follow me and then the master will see you."

He sweat dropped out of confusion. "For now I guess I can memorize the way through watching. I'm not entirely sure the way through the passage." He rubbed his head. She laughed and opened up the passage way. Stairs appeared. They were made of grey stone, and chips of it were broken.

They went the way through until close to the point where the door appeared.

"We will be arriving soon in Montoyari. And excuse me for not introducing myself. You can call me Namipano. (Promounced Nah-me-pa-no) You wouldn't know me because I became a servant of the master after the inncident of your clan and my master. But you don't know Master Gutano for a reason." They reached the door where the sign appeared and the door opened. Many voices came everywhere. The guards weren't the only voices though. There were other people, children, men and women all over. It was like a town full of people in the past, die to the clothes. The guards wore blue shirts and pants, and the other towns people wore white shirts, and black pants for boys, and girls wore white shirts, with khaki shirts.

"Welcome back Nami-senpai." One of the guards bowed at her. "Who do we have here?"

"Oh yes. I have found one of the Tsumaeru's. Call him Hunter-senpai." Tsuma stared at her blankly, then he butted in.

"How do you know my name anyway?"

"We servants that serve Master Gutano, must know the names of every Tsumaeru. You are the first to ever come here. And we will adress you by your first name."

"Actually I don't go by Hunter anymore. Just call me Tsuma. And no senpai is fine."

"You are an honored guest. We will adress you by Tsuma-senpai. We will change your name, but we must adress you with senpai because that is dishonoring your clan."

'When did my clan become so famous and well known?'

"Now that you know that you can come here, I will take you to my master." She directed him over to a large building. It was a light brown, enormous house/hotel like, with windows in a row at the top, and a few others were either in the middle or on the bottom. The door opened and a large hallway was shown, leading up to a set of stairs on the other end. Making their way to it and up, the reached the top floor and wlaked in a large room where someone had been mediatating by a window. Three giant windows laid on the wall, and the man had been facingg the middle one.

"What do we have now? Or is Hama acting bad around the others again?"

"No. We have someone you might want to see." She put her hands together and out then down in front of her. "You might know him if you look at his appearance."

The man stood up and and turned his gaze at Tsuma. "Well it looks like I have a new student then. Your grandfather must be glad you showed up here."

Tsuma gasped. He looked at the man in surprise. He had short black hair, with a black cloak on, along with a red shirt and black pants on.

"If needed, I can leave you alone."

"That would be helpful. This can be something private." Nami left the room, while the guards closed the door and were gone too. "Let me guess. You were travling alone and happened to find this place. You are lucky you have your signs of showing you are a Tsumaera."

"Give me something that we are known for. Then I may believe you know us." He closed his eyes to so he wouldn't show the color in them. "First of all, what color eyes do we have."

"Golden yellow, but can turn bright yellow when you are showing great amounts of joy."

He stopped speaking for a moment. "What else?"

"The color red in the hair. Not many have that, and your clan are the few who have that born with." Tsuma opened his eyes.

"Anything else?"

"Nothing else."

"Wrong. There is one more thing that we can be known for." He didn't gasp or widen eye.

"Hmph. Good decision. But no."

Tsuma smiled. "Correct then. Since you knew I was lying about there being one last thing, you do know us Tsumaera's well. We are only known by are eyes being one of the seven most beautiful colors in the world when they glow. And our hair color is true. All of us are born with red hair." Gutano smiled at the boy. "But what I really want to know is how you know the Tsumaera's."

"I will answer that honestly. You grandfather was my master a long time ago before you were born. He found me by your village one day and took me in because I had no one to go to or be with, and no where else to go. I was weak, so he trained me to survive in the world. Then after years, I left. I heard your clan died too, and that you only survived though."

"That's true, but no one told me that an outsider stayed with us."

"That's because your mother didn't like me. She didn't want anyone else to know about it, so your brother and your cousins were not told just in case something could have gotten spread."

"That explains why they never let me leave. They said it was too dangerous to go to the outside world, so I wasn't allowed to leave, unless I went into the forest with someone."

"Well then, since you trust me, I will take you as a student. But not now because this is just a dream. I know that you need to wake up, so I will make you."

"So that's why I didn't recognize this place."

"You can visit after you become a Hunter. That's when I will teach you. I will see you when the time comes." Tsuma then started to fade and he disappeared.

* * *

As his eyes opened, a hand appeared. It hit his cheek, and it woke him completly up.

"I told you not to do it," he heard Hano.

"What?" Tsuma looked up. "Why did you slap me?"

Hano sighed. "Killua thought that you should have been woken up, so he slapped you since no one else was willing."

"The next Phase is starting. What else were you suppose to do?"

Tsuma stood up from his spot. He laughed and then they were led to Phase Two. Inside the had to cook. Everyone was surprised about it, but they ended up doing it anyway. The cooked roast pig for one of the examiners Buhara, and everyone passed. Then they had to cook sushi, which no one knew of about. So everyone ended up failing.

A minute later after a fight the chairman Netero showed up and made a new Phase Two. They had to get a Spider Eagle egg and cooked them. Then everyone who got one passed. (Sorry I don't really like Phase Two, and I had to add it in this chapter.)

* * *

Everyone who passed were put on an airship. Gon, Killua, Hano, and Tsuma explored the ship part of the time. And during that time they found out Killua was an assassin. None of them were surprised. No even Hano, who got surprised easily.

Netero came by and asked if they were willing to play a game, and forced them into by saying they would get a license. Since they all agreed, the game started off with them trying to get a ball. Killua quit, along with Tsumawhi wasn't that interested. Hano later quited, and Gon continued. The game went on until Gon made Netero use his right hand and he fell asleep immediately. The airship continued to fly in the air, towards the direction of Phase Three.

* * *

 **Next time on Hunta To Hunta-**

 **Hano:** I'm glad we got through that much of the exam.

 **Tsuma:** Yeah, me too. I at least hope Phase Three isn't hard.

 **Hano:** As long as we get through it, you know.

 **Tsuma:** *thinks for a moment* I have something I need to tell you.

 **Hano:** Is it about what happened when you fell asleep?

 **Tsuma:** Yes. But how did you know?

 **Hano:** What else could it have been of? You would have told me sooner, unless you had to wait until now.

 **Tsuma:** Well, I guess I will tell you.

 **Hano:** Is it important?

 **Tsuma:** Yes. You will want to know.

 **Tsuma and Hano:** Next time on Hunta To Hunta: **Gutano X Amd X Tsumaeru**

 **Hano:** I'm ready.

 **Tsuma:** Okay.

* * *

 **Sorry if this is too long. I needed to fit in Phase Two and the game somehow.**

 **So if you have a question about the dream with Master Gutano, I will answer it.**

 **Thanks for reviews! :)**


	4. Gutano X And X Tsumaera

**Haha! I'm already at Phase Three. :O This is going by fast. (Well I mean the exam.) But this might be the only fast arc. (Of the amount of chapters.)**

 **I read this over. (Changed/added a few things while reading) and realized that I forgot to mention that I am saying Phase One, Phase Two, Phase Three, etc. i forgot to mention it on chapter two. But what I am saying Is that if you read my other fanfics with the Hunter exam, I say the first exam, the second exam, etc. I don't know why I didn't say Phase because that is what they say in the show, along with other fanfics where people saying Phase. (Basically what I am saying is that I am using Phase instead of Exam.)**

 **Well there you go. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Gutano X And X Tsumaera**

Suddenly the airship stopped, and many, many tiles appeared. There were a million all over an enormous circle top building. The Third Phase must have been there. Hano awed as he walked out, oblivious to who was around him, except fot Tsuma, who had been right next to him.

"Now it begins with this." Tsuma hit the ground, feeling the tile. "Oh well, I thought differently about what it was like."

"The inside must be different." Hano fell to the ground.

"If there is one," Tsuma corrected in response. "I can't wait to see how many people are left after this last phase."

"The examiner said that we need to get to the bottom. There must be a way in."

"That's probably true, also due to the one guy who tried to climb down the side. I will do anything else than climbing, since I don't want to be eaten by a man eating bird."

Hano laughed as if it was halarious. Then Tsuma stepped back, and his legs got caught in something. Soon he was gone after falling through the ground. The ground beneath him came and he hit it feet first, then his back onto the ground.

"Huh? What happened?" Hano stood up. He reached his hand for a tile and it moved, showing bars.

"Ouch." Tsuma rubbed his head. "I'm never doing that again." Then he looked around from left to right. "Where am I?"

Then he heard a creak up above, and someone fell down onto their feet. "Glad to see you." It was Hano, and he smiled. "I saw you fall down and noticed that there were tiles that could move up and down, so I jumped down a different one nearby."

"I still don't know where I am." Tsuma crossed his arns and sighed as he sat on the ground, legs free in front of him. Then he heard a voice.

"Welcome!" Tsuma gasped and turned towards an intercom. "I am the examiner for Phase Three. You can call me Lippo. I will start by telling you congratulations for getting inside." Tsuma twitched and eyebrow. He smirked unhappily.

'How is this a congrats? We only made our way in the first part.' He began to stand up from his spot. 'This better be good.'

"If you notice to your left, there is a door. And if you notice to your right, there is a stand with two watches. Put them on, and then I will explain the rules for getting through Phase Three." Hano did, and the two ends clasped together easily. Tsuma did the same. "Now then. On the watches are a X and an O. On the door, there is a question. The options are given up above the door." They turned to see the door having a question.

It read: _Would you like to open the door or not open the door?_

"Dumb question. Its obvious." Then he read above. The answer to open it was X and the answer to not was O. "X, obviously. I didn't expect the exam to be this easy. Maybe I judged it wrong." X was pressed for both of them, and the door slowly lifted itself up. The entrance came and a gigantic room came up.

And there, laid a man sitting on the other side.

He laughed psychotically in a way of eagerness and happiness.

"Who's this?" Hano put his figer on his chin.

The man continued to laugh. "I love to sight of two young boys. You won't stand a chance against me. Screams, torture, agony, are all I care about. I will tear you both apart to every last bit until you are gone."

Tsuma twitched his eyebrow again. He clenched his fist. 'Creep.' He gritted his teeth hard. "Give me a break. I've had enough with these stupid games during the exam. I will rip you apart if you come near me."

"Hmph. I like you kid. You aren't afraid of death I see. How about we have a one on one match. You and me. Deal?"

"If that's what you want." He shrugged. He took his jacket off and a white shirt appeared, a short sleeved shirt. "Give it your all. I'm ready."

"Heheheh. Now your dead." His finger lifted up into the air. He stood up and ran towards Tsuma, but he dodged the attack the was thrown. He jumped back, falling to the ground on his back. "Can't handle a dodge, eh? You are no match for me then." He licked his lips with redness on his tongue. "You didn't notice then. Look at your arm."

Tsuma checked it. Fear entered him quickly, quicker than he had ever been. His eyes widened more. His arm was covered in red. Blood seeped down his arms up until the palm of his hand.

'When did he...?' White hair went on his face. The spiky white hair of the man lightly touched him. His face was in front of him, with starings of suffer that entered into his eyes. His stomach became numb and it hurt bad. He fell to the ground as his hair swooped around. His eyes became darker, the agony filling him.

"You see..." He smirked. "I used this knife to cut your arm. I used your arm so I could distract you. Then I ran up to you before you noticed, and there you know. I stabbed you. Now you will die from the mass of blood loss."

Tsuma's eyes saw whiteness all around. He watched the man put his head above him. Tsuma reacted with nothing, his mouth partly opened and his eyes partly opened. His arms laid wide open, flat on the ground. Blood seeped the ground all around. His ears heard nothing. Then the blank white carried all over him.

'Did I die? No, I couldn't have. I can't leave Hano alone. He can't survive on his own. I need to help him before the same thing happens to him. I don't want him to die." Then blue appeared in his eyes. He felt wind and grass on him.

As a quick response to himself, sitting up was the only option. He sort of recognized the place around him.

Then a realization. He had been in the place from a few days ago.

Next to him was a darker spot and he used it. It opened, filling with dust. He coughed with his hand ahead of his mouth and the other waving the dust away. The steps were still their usual, hard stone with chips off.

But the path was too confusing. He hadn't remembered a single bit of every detail Nami had told him. Left, right, straight, that was all he remembered, but the order was not what he could determine.

He took random paths, hoping he would chose the right pathway, but none were right. It was nonsense to even remember. He might as well have a map in his head to show the way.

But with all the twist and turns he made wrong, a different door came. It had a sign like Montoyari's sign. This one had said. 'Furanwor.' (Pronounced Fuu-rahn-war) Another city perhaps?

He opened it and checked for someone who could help, but as he entered the mischevious place, a guard pointed a staff with a sharp knife on top, at his face.

"Who are you, and why have you entered into this city?" he ordered impatiently.

Tsuma put his hands up in the air. "Sorry. Sorry. I came to the wrong city. Now I should go." He tried to turn, but the guard threatened to hurt him if he moved an inch.

"Leave?" He laughed hard. "Can't you read kid. The sign clealy said Furanwor. No one would come in here and say they were in the wrong city. It gives you a warning. Now let me say that you must be a thief or a spy. If you are new here to live in the city rightfully, then you would have spoke with the second command servant."

"Second Command Servant?" he asked confusingly.

"Don't play dumb. Do you know what happens when an intruder comes into our city? We take them in and treat them as the master says. The master always turns down the intruders, good or not, willing to do something or not."

"I don't know who your master is. All I know is that I fainted, came to this world, which somehow happens to be my dreams, and I tried to find my way to my own city where I am welcome." he said truthfully.

"Your city? Ha, we don't care about anyone who doesn't live here. Every other cities here are our enemies. Now I will take you into the master, so we can get this over with."

He was taken over to the room where the 'Master' had been. He sat in a chair and turned himself around to speak.

"So I see we have another intruder. What shall I chose now?" A light brown haired man got up from his seat. "Bring him over. I wil check him before I decided his punishment." Tsuma was pushed over by the guard. He turned his head to make an annoyed face at the guard. Then he turned back at the master. "Who have we here?" He looked around Tsuma, checking him.

"Your wrong for taking a twelve year old child in. How can I even be an intruder? I don't have any weapons with me. What proves this?"

"Silence. Don't speak unless I say so." He rubbed his chin, changing the topic. "You seem familiar. But its possible that its not who I think it is." He continued to rub his chin. Then he laughed. "I beg my differences. It seems like it is you then, King."

"King? Let me get this straight. I am an intruder, and now I am a king. This is all wrong in many ways."

"You don't know then, do you. Well I can't blame you. You aren't who you were from before. I will tell you then."

'Oh gosh. First I come here as an intruder. Next I'm a suspect. Then I become a prisoner. Then I am referred as a king. And lastly he wants to tell me something? This is way too confusing.'

"Ten years ago, this world, which we call Galianton, had a king to rule over it, to watch and help we Galians. But nine years ago, the ten communities broke into war, trying to see who would get to have the King to live with them. Two of the communtities were gone, leaving eight. So the other eight, turned into three clans, using two or three communities joining each other. The three clans which we call Tsumaeru, Dalonte, (Pronounced Doll-on-tay) and Xantobi. (Pronounced Shan-Toe-bee) We are the Dalone's in which we live here in Furanwor, with three communities joining together. Xantobi lives in a city called Bhunpo, (pronounced Boon-po) in which three other communities joined each other. There it left the Tsumaeru's, who were two communities, and they live in Montoyari. From there, we three clans broke into war six years ago. But then you left because of all the nonsense. Finally six years later you showed up again."

Tsuma sweat dropped. "I'm not getting anything into my head. I need more details in this. Its too confusing."

"It won't matter anyway since you will be sentenced after this. As I was saying though, you decided to live with the Tsumaeru's so everyone would stop getting into war. You betrayed us, so we thought that getting rid of you would help us. If we get rid of you, all these wars and decisions will end, and I will rule over this world. It will start with you, then the Tsumaera's and the Xantobi's will die off, leaving us Dalone's living."

"Cruel and harsh." He stuck his tongue out. "How will sentencing me do anything?"

"Because the Tsumaera's need you and the Xantobi's still think you can serve them, but only by a little. So if you die, they will become weaker from fear and depression."

"Crazy person. I would rather not die, not because of this king thing and you ruling this place, but I have other things I need to do that I haven't done. I can't die in order to do those."

The master laughed hard. "You don't see what this place will be after I rule it. I will make sure you die so you can't get in the way. Take him to Valince."

"Are you sure master?" The guard gasped. "He doesn't seem strong. This is him in the past. He seems weak, weaker than he should."

"I don't care how weak he is, I won't take any chances. Take him there." The guard grabbed him. Tsuma turned his head towards the master. He gave the death glare at him and the master smiled with an evil look in his eyes. The hatred in him filled Tsuma.

Soon he arrived in a room deep beneath the large building. He stood on a circle, a small one, with his neck having a chain surround it. He waited for whoever this Valince was, and soon it arrived.

It was huge, an animal. The fury brown creature. It looked like a large dog, but it wasn't exactly one. It looked like an enormous dog, but it was something else. No one knew what it was exactly. But its claws were sharp. It could cut through thin metal easily.

Many guards surrounded Tsuma and the dog like creature. The ceiling was only five feet above him. A vent laid a top of him.

"Let the sentence begin!" The guards cheered out of happiness.

'Wow. They really want me dead, don't they?' Tsuma's lasts thoughts came.

The dog like creature approached him, its claws getting bigger and bigger. But then something above him was heard. Tsuma looked up, seeing a cloaked figure staring at him. The person had a black cloak on with the hood on his head and his mouth covered. All he could see was the eyes and the strands of hair on the man's forehead.

"Who are you?" He whispered in moments. The cloaked man moved the vent and spoke.

"Do you want to live?"

"Heck yes I do." He frowned.

"Well then, I will come down." The man's voice was soft. He didn't recognize the voice, but he still had the feeling he knew this person. His hair was red like Tsuma's and his eyes were the same color. He slowly jumped down and no one noticed. He quickly broke the chains in less than a second, as if no one had been there. Everyone yelled and ran down. The cloaked man jumped up onto the small circle platform Tsuma had been on and pulled himself up into the vent hole. From there, he pulled Tsuma up and they headed towards the exit.

They got out fast before anyone noticed and ran towards the exit of the city. All the guards, but a few remained by the exit, due to most of them being inside to watch the sentence.

"Who are you anyway?" he wondered as the man threw something at the few guards. They fell down from becoming numb.

"Glad you asked." He opened the door and they both ran out. "While I take you to Montoyari, I will explain myself." Tsuma nodded in agreement. "You may not believe me, but if so, my name is Hunter, like you."

"How do you know me?"

"Its easy. Your the king of course. This world is different than before. It not even a world actually. The people here think it is, but is not. All of this is your dreams. Its basically the world inside your head."

"But I still don't get why they call me King. I just recently found out about this place."

Hunter sighed. He placed his fingerless gloves on his forehead, along with his hand which had the gloves on. "I want you to know who I really am, but now's not the time. And my name is Hunter, but you don't know me fully. And you wouldn't know my friend fully either. But soon you will meet him."

"Can I at least know more? Even if its not all, I can still get to know you better."

"Right. First of all, you will need to know my age, but only for a certain reason. I am eighteen along with my friend. Don't wonder why I am telling you this, but its important for when you know me fully." Then teen turned right in the passage way. "Another thing is that I was part of the king's system, so I know you. But I left it for a reason. And I was told this and told myself. This is a message to you."

'Message?'

"Do not continue to be the King. Its not a good idea. This place has gone all over the place because of what you did in the future. I want to change the past like that one guy wanted. But this is so everyone can live peacefully. If you stop becoming the King and live, then this place will be back to its old self. It was a bad decision to make with these wars going all over the place. People are dying because of this 'who gets the king' nonsense. So choose to not continue to be the King here."

"I didn't want to be one in the first place. And this is just a dream. So why does it matter if this place goes through like you want to stop?"

"I knew you would ask that." Tsuma stared at him blankly. "Actually I found out this just recently. If you die here, then you die in the real world. Your mind will be messed up and because of that it will increase damage to your body. Its already starting, so you need to stop it."

Another door appeared. This time it had said 'Montoyari'. The door opened and the guards didn't do anything, except greet Tsuma.

"Welcome back Tsuma-senpai. The city has been waiting for you to come back, along with Master Gutano. He is waiting for you."

"That's where we are going," Hunter explained.

"And who are you?" the guard questioned.

Hunter gasped. "Call me Bob." Tsuma sweat dropped and faceplamed. "I am helping him right now because I was ordered to."

"Well then, Master Gutano is waiting for you."

Then they went towards the large building.

"How come you lied to them?" Tsuma looked around.

"I can't show my true identity, except to Master Gutano. I had to fake my name in order to pass. But the helping you thing is true."

Tsuma shrugged. "Makes sense. But out of anything, why chose that name?" He slowly moved his head left to right.

"The world works on truths and lies. Lying must be done quickly if needed or else you may not get through things. But I'm not saying you should lie anyway. I only had to so I could cover up my identity." Once again, he facepalmed.

Later they arrived in the same room Tsuma had first seen Master Gutano. He greeted Tsuma and Hunter.

"Its good to see you again Tsuma. And same thing Hunter. Where have you been off to?"

He took the cloak hood off his head and his hair showed. His eyes glowed yellow.

"Wait a minute. You both know each other?"

"You didn't tell him. Good. But since no one else is around, I will allow you to give out your true identity."

"Okay then." He turned to Tsuma. "The truth is. And believe me about this. My full name is Hunter Tsumaera." Tsuma's eyes widened. "I know its surprising, but its true. I am you six years later. I came here to help you and to stop you from becoming the king. Everyone is struggling because of this. Its both of our faults. But since you haven't chosen if you want to become King or not, there is a way to stop this war against the three clans. You can stop it."

"Why me? I can't do anything. I wasn't even a part of this in the first place. Can't...can't you do it?"

"No...I can't. I live in the future where this place is different. I chose to leave so I could see how this would become, but it got worse. If I change the past, there won't be any future because then there would be two of us. But the problem is, is that you only have one chance. You must be trained to fight in this next war. It starts in six months and you have until those six months to train."

"Its time to leave now. Both if you. Tsuma, I want you to come back again when you are ready to learn the ultimate technique only the Tsumaeru's know. We can win if you help us. But you aren't ready to learn it. I know you are still taking the exam right now. Finish it and then you will be ready."

"I guess I will then."

"I should be going. See you later Master." Then he placed the hood of the cloak onto his head. He left the room and returned to where he needed to go.

"I will send you out now. I know what's happening in the real world, and I will make it so you can survive." He put his hand up. "Next time you can come is after the exam. That's when I will show you what you are suppose to do."

"Thanks anyway." He smiled and then he disappeared.

* * *

His eyes opened up. The man had been facing the other direction, away from Tsuma. He was facing Hano, who held up the gun he had. His back laid against the wall, and he had been frightened. Tears streamed down his face.

Tsuma stood up, and lumped over to the man.

"Heheheh. You can't even pull the trigger. I will tear you apart." Then he stopped. He looked down and the knife had been in his stomach this time. "What? How?"

"Because I don't like people who kill. I've learned that in my head. I won't let you kill anymore. But I won't kill you either. If I can survive being stabbed in the stomach, then you can." Tsuma's eyes were dark. The man fell to the ground. He groaned and he laid there motionless. Then Tsuma walked up to Hano. He put down the gun and took it out of his hand. "Don't worry, you didn't have to kill him. We should continue forward." Hano's face changed from worriness and sadness, to him smiling again with joy. He wiped away the tears and got up from his spot. "We should get out soon anyway because I don't have any badages to cover this up."

"We don't have to rush." He opened his bag. "I always have first aid on me. He took out a set a bandges from his bag. "You never know when you need this stuff." Tsuma laughed at the joke. He wrapped himself and the bleeding stopped. Then they moved forward down towards the bottom.

* * *

"I need to tell you something important," Tsuma went. He finally had the urge of saying it. They had gotten to the bottom hours later, and he finally was willing to speak. "About those two times I fainted, I woke up in my own world which happened to be my dreams. I met someone that is suppose to help me after the exam. And I have to stop this war from happening or else I can die and the future can be different. You might not believe me, but its true."

"I will believe you on this. I don't think you would lie to me anyway. I can tell also that you are saying the truth." Tsuma looked up. The exit appeared and they finally reached the bottom with fifty-two hours remaining. The only spent thirty hours taking the path they chose, but most of it was from choosing two different paths in which one was longer, but it was easier. They choose it since the amount of time was less then the remaining time they had left.

Now they had to hope the other four made it out in time. That was all the worrying that had left. Not even the war was something Tsuma worried about yet because he knew it wasn't important at that moment.

But was it worth starting to focus on so early?

* * *

 **Next time on Hunta To Hunta-**

 **Hano:** Guess what?

 **Tsuma:** Don't tell me its that you finally learned how to use that gun.

 **Hano:** No. It isn't. But I found out something. Phase Four.

 **Tsuma:** What about it?

 **Hano:** I know who my target is, and its most likely going to be easy getting their badge.

 **Tsuma:** *laughs lightly* Those stupid cards. I had to get someone I don't know who it is, and I might have a challenge against whoever I have. I may end up getting three other points instead.

 **Hano:** Good luck on that! *Gives a thumbs up and grins*

 **Tsuma:** Who is your target anyway?

 **Hano:** *dun, dun, dun* Won't tell you. And this time we should split up so we can find our targets more easily.

 **Tsuma:** Sure. And I'll end up getting my butt kicked after getting someone I wish I hadn't because I'm weaker, and then I end up fainting again.

 **Tsuma and Hano:** Next time on Hunta To Hunta: **Predators X And X Prey**

 **Hano:** *laughs hard* You just gotta hope.

 **Tsuma:** Whatever you say. *shrugs*

* * *

 **Only the fourth chapter and the exam is half way done. I was planning in making it this short because the exam isn't that important. But after the Zoldyck arc, I think all the other arcs after that will be long.**

 **Answers to reviewers:**

 **DeadlyPinkFluffyUnicorns: Thanks for last chapter's review. :) And yes he is a nice person. But with what you've seen with Dalonte's master, and the war coming up, Master Gutano may change. (But just during the war. He may just end up not acting happy all the time like Hano does.)**


	5. Predators X And X Prey

**If you noticed, the chapter title has been changed. I realized that Kurapika and Leorio are in the next chapter, so I will end up calling next chapter Kurapika X And X Leorio. I edited last chapters next time, so it says this chapters title. (Well they're in some of this.)**

 **The fourth exam begins!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Predators X And X Prey**

"There's only a few hours left. What's taking them so long?" Hano stated worryingly. "I hope they get back before the five minutes are over."

"Are you meaning Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and the so called 'teenager'?" The clock counted down by seconds, each second going by fast.

"Yes."

"It's possible they'll make it at the very last second. And it's also possible that they won't even make it at all." That just made Hano more worried and his eyes gleamed.

"What's taking them so long?"

"They're probably at the last door arguing about something right now, or having trouble finding their way through."

"Maybe."

* * *

Meanwhile at the last door arguing about something right now, and having trouble finding their way through...

"I've had enough of you," Tonpa confessed. An axe swung in the air. Leorio grabbed onto a different axe and fought against Tonpa.

"You've ruined this whole Phase for us!" Leorio swung his axe back. "You should be the one to stay." The axe drew closer to Tonpa, but barely missing, making a small crack in the ground. He jumped back at the wall.

Then making his way to the left, Tonpa's axe hit the wall, leaving another crack.

Gon watched left to right, each swing coming, and he even ducked down to avoid an attack accidently coming at him. Kurapika had the same issue, but he moved to the side to avoid getting hit.

Gon had a flaskback in his head. The breaking of the ground and wall gave him an idea. "Awwah. I know how to get all of us out in time." Then he sweat dropped while no one, but Kurapika and Killua listened to his voice.

"Hey! Gon has something to say!" Killua remarked in a matter of time. "Oi! Are you even listening?" The fight just continued. Killua twitched his eye and smirked. Then he ran up to Leorio, who was dodging an attack and did his chop on the shoulder, and he fell down on his knees. He did the same to Tonpa, who feel back.

"Hey! Why did you do that to me?" he barked while grunting.

"I did it softer than usual. And Gon has something to say." He crossed his arms. Leorio looked over to Gon who was staring at the scene. "You can tell them now."

"I know how all of use can get out." He reached for an axe. "Everyone press X so we can choose the longer path."

Gon was first. Killua and Kurapika did the same.

"Are you sure about this?" Leorio asked.

"Just do it." Killua butted in.

Leorio sighed, pressing the X. Tonpa did it anyway because it didn't really matter which one to press and everyone else did it.

The door leading to the longer path came up. Next thing that happened, Gon was inside, swinging his axe at the wall.

"I see now." Kurapika reached for an axe and played along with Gon by hitting the wall. "If we break this wall then we can use the shorter path and make it in time."

And half an hour passed when they switched places. And another half hour passed, switching back. Soon, with five minutes remaining, the hole was created. And they ran down, getting to the exit with ten seconds left.

* * *

"And that's why I need to help these people," Tsuma explained. Then his ears heard a beating sound of footsteps.

"Waah! Gon, Killua! You both made it in time." Gon rubbed his head sheepishly. "But where's?" Kuapiks showed up in a matter of time. Hano cheered. "And so did Kurapika." He grinned widely.

 _"Number 405 made it in 71 hours, 59 minutes, and fourty four seconds. Number 99 made it in 71 hours, 59 minutes, and fourty five seconds. Number 404 made it in 71 hours, 59 minutes, and fourty eight seconds."_ the intercom went.

Then Tonpa and Leorio arrived with a few seconds left _._

 _"Number 403 made it in 71 hours, 59 minutes, and fifty seven seconds. Number 16 made it in 71 hours, 59 minutes, and 58 seconds."_ Then the exiting door closed. _"Attention everyone! Phase Three has ended. All the remaining applicants will be taken to Phase Four. Please exit the building in front of you."_ Agiant door opened, revealing a man with a purple ponytail, and a woman with a box in her hand.

"Congratulations to all the applicants who have passed. I am the examiner for Ohase Three, Lippo. I am here to give you all a card from this box." His hand made his way at the box the woman was holding. "We will start with the first person that finished the Phase, and end with the last person who finished it. Once you pick your card, only show yourself the number you are given."

Hisoka was up first. Then soon it came to Tsuma and Hano.

Tsuma was up before Hano. He picked his card and examined the number. 'Number 294. I wonder who that is.' He lookd around each examinee, looking at each badge. 'This must indicate a different examinee's number. But why do we have to have a number?' Then he finally found his number. 'So its this guy from Phase Two. Hanzo the ninja. I should have known.'

Hano got his. After examining the number he looked around for his examiner. But he had no luck and instead found no one who was right.

The last five were left. Gon went first. 'Number 44. I wonder who that is.'

Killua picked his. The it was Kurapika, then Leorio, and finally Tonpa.

"Since everyone has picked their card, I will tell you why you have a number. Every card has an applicant's number who's here. Whoever's number you have will be your target for Phase Four." Everyone freaked out. Everyone but, Tsuma, Killua, Gon, Kurapika, and Hisoka hid their badges.

"You don't have to. Stop worrying," Tsuma reassured to Hano.

"But I don't want my opponent to know its me. Move your before they find put its you."

"No thanks. I don't care if someone finds out their target is me." He continued to look around.

Soon everyone was led onto a boat, which took them to an island faraway. But during the time going to the island, time had to pass.

The four sat on the side of a boat talking about who had who.

"Mine is 294. I already know who that is, so I don't have to focus on figuring whi I have." Tsuma went first.

"That's good. But I don't know who I have unfortunately." He bit his lip. "I have number 191."

"Bodoro," Tsuma interrupted. "While I was looking around I memorized a few other numbers."

"I hope I find him." He snugged himself in getting smaller.

"I have 44."

"Please don't tell me that's true." Tsuma's eyes widened. Hano looked back up from his spot.

"Its true." Gon rubbed his head nervously.

"Not saying you don't know who this is, but you shouldn't go near him. Hisoka is who you have. I would just find another way to pass." Now Gon snugged himself in, getting smaller. "And you have..." He referred to Killua.

"If you are so concerned, then 199. I haven't figured it out, but I don't care." Killua put his hands behind himself.

"Hmm." Tsuma thought for a moment.

Then the examiner for the fourth phase showed herself and explained the rules for Phase Four.

"Everyone here will participate by being on an island nearby here for a week. You have seven days to get six points. As you start, you will have three points. Your own badge is worth three points. If you lose or if you badge gets stolen, then you lose three points. And for your card with your number, that applicant's is worth three points too. So you have the choice to just get theirs. But there is another way you can earn six points. Everyone else's is worth one point, meaning you would only need three one point badges," she explained briefly. "The fourth phase will start once we reach the island. Once we do arrive, one applicant will go in at a time. Then after two minutes, the next one will enter." It wasn't confusing, but it seemed hard, mainly because of the rest of the people who were left. "As of for now, please enjoy yourselves." Then she left.

'Aah. Now I forgot.' The examiner interrupted his thinking. He had something in mind of how he was going to get the other three points. He didn't want to search for three other people because that was just a waste of time.

The boat soon arrived though at the island. The phase started as Hisoka left the boat, being first in line.

Later seven were left, and the two minutes passed, making it Tsuma's turn.

"Good luck!" Hano grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"Same thing." Then he smiled and walked off. He walked into the forest, slowly getting in deeper and deeper. The ground was dark almost everywhere he went. But soon, only walking in for an hour, his feet stopped. His ears rung, and his head turned slightly behind him. "You wanna know something?" The person hiding behind gasped, but quietly. "You aren't good at hiding from a twelve year old boy." The person then grabbed something. "Come out, or I'll come to you."

And a series of moments went by, a minute as he waited for the predator to come out, but no one did. Tsuma sighed and shook his head. Then he walked forward instead of back.

The predator, or a girl, it was, watched him walk away, and disappear behind trees. She attempted to make a move, taking small, gentle steps, and kept a short distance and hid behind each and every tree. She got too close and then looked away to hide herself, right before he turned his head once more, but that didn't help. A second later, she slowly moved her eyes back over.

'How?' she thought in a blur of moment. 'I need to pass. But how will I get it?' Her hand gripped tightly onto a small dagger, laying aside of her. Then her white hair stroke across her forehead, when it sweat coldness drops.

"You know, you aren't bad for keeping this quiet and cautious, but no." He grabbed her grey jacket hood, and she fell back onto her back. She grimaced at him, and then crawled herself back, on her back side. "Don't worry, I won't attack. You aren't my target anyway." The dagger left her hand instantly and her eyes held out one tear from the cold wind blowing in her face.

"How did you even know my number?" She glanced and her head turned to the right.

"I don't..." he responded firmly. "I don't know yours, but I do know who mine is. Its a guy anyway, so there's no chance it would be you."

She looked down in disappointment, feeling hate in herself.

"Please, I need help. I don't want to fail this year. I already failed two years, and I need one of those license to help my family."

"What exactly is wrong?" he questioned in concern.

"Ever since these group of people came by to hurt them, an illness was spread around. It is curable, and I was hoping I would be able to get the money to help them. My father already died, and my younger brother is getting close to." She looked up, on the verge of tears. "That's why I cannot fail. I need to help them before they end up dying. I was lucky I didn't get it, along with my older sister, who is trying to take care of them, while working to get a job, but it hasn't helped much."

Tsuma rubbed his head and sighed. "I will help you pass this Phase, but I can't guarantee that I will help you with Phase five."

She smiled in relief, and got up from her spot. "Thank you." She bowed in thanks to him.

"I can assume I'm you're target. I want to pass too, so I can just find you three other badges."

"As long as I pass..."

"Oh, and one more thing, you can call me Tsuma." His foot moved and instant after the thought.

"And I will introduce myself too. You can call me Rina." (Pronounced Ree-nah) The white haired girl then turned her head back in the direction foward, where they were going.

And another series of moments, Tsuma for three prey, crepping up near each other, like one was a predator, but also a prey.

Tsuma, for one thing, he got the nearest one, and punched him in the back. The man, which it was, fell down, rubbing his back, death glaring at Tsuma, but he death glared along with him, at him.

"Its either give it to me unharmed, don't give it to me and be harmed, or how I would prefer, give it to me harmed. Your choice."

"Man, kids these days..." he grunted.

Tsuma smirked and snatched it away. 'I got 89. Hmph, thought it would be someone Killua had or something.

He turned his back away, not exactly paying attention to the man behind, and he appoached him. But it was no use because he moved to the side and bonked his head as a consequence for not getting him.

"Give it back you little brat!"

"Refer me with something else, then I will give it to you."

"Fine boy."

"Just kidding." Then he kicked him in the stomach. "Better luck next time."

In the meantime, Rina made her attempt against a man with a katana. His wrong choice was not listening to the footsteps creeping behind. At the last second he heard, but it wasn't long enough to make his move by turning around.

The third one had been with him, but on a tree to the side. He jumped down and ran up to her, as her dagger approached the other man's neck. And then, Tsuma kicked the one running, and his fell face foward, onto the muddy ground.

"How can you beat both of us up. You're just kids."

"A smart one to be exact." Tsuma walked up from behind a tree. "Don't judge by age and size. I may look weak, and I don't have a weapon, but I can still fight. I have hands and feet you know."

Rina's eyes filled with darkness. The dagger got closer to his neck, and a small line of blood dripped down his neck, down inside his shirt.

"I've got a suggestion. How about we play a game. Its called Competion 1 and 2," Rina then smirked with an evil glare in her eyes. "We will compete against you by answering questions by me. But don't worry, its a multiple choice quiz, with only two answers. The first person to answer, is the one who speaks first. I won't decide. Think fast. That's why its a competion."

Tsuma laughed eagerly and in evilness, as if the answer's would be simple for them.

"I will join."

"Good. And one more thing. There is a rule to this game. If you get the answer wrong, this dagger will cut you at one spot from anywhere. Its possible you will die, but you may survive in the end." She let go of the dagger, and it flew in the air, aiming at the man. He didn't move, and he sweat coldness all around.

He didn't respond or move. The other man had been laying on the ground, while his head was up and he was shaking for pain. He tried to get up to stop them, but Tsuma kicked him back down and put his foot on top of him to hold him there.

"I will let you go once this is over."

"The winner is the one who recieves the most points. If you lose a point, then it goes to the other team. I will announce question number one; What is that called? One knife, or two dagger?"

He gulped hard. It was hard to tell because there are so many knives he's seen that were all different. Some even didn't look like knives, but somehow they were.

He almost couldn't decide on it.

"And I forgot to say, I will give you a free chance for just this round. You will get to answer first," Tsuma presided.

He cried with a few tears in his eyes. "One."

Tsuma smirked again. "Wrong," Rina answered. The dagger went to his hand and cut it, makind a short line across it. He yelped in pain, and fell back, sitting.

"It seemed simple to answer right. No knife I've seen looks like that. And it has the shape of a dagger," Tsuma added.

"Question two: What color is my hair?" she joked. These were obviously joking questions to confuse the two, well the one not on the ground, so one to be precise. "One for white or two for silver."

Tsuma again didn't answer. He knew either way he would win, even if the other guy got the answer right.

"One."

"Correct." The dagger stood still in the air longer. "Here is your final question, question number three: Would I rather be a young child for the rest of my life, or be as old as you for the rest of my life?"

Tsuma didn't answer as well, but this time it was because he didn't know the answer.

"Before I answer, I have a question. How come when I answered it right, that dagger didn't get him?" He pointed his finger at Tsuma.

"I said if you get it wrong. Not if you don't answer and let the other answer. Its only if he answers, and its wrong."

Tsuma gasped, but didn't make it loud enough for the others to hear. 'That's the answer.' Then his mouth shut the rest of the round.

"You get five seconds since I want this to finish. Five." The man widened eyed. "Four...Three...Two." He opened his mouth and began to speak. "One."

"One!"

She glared. "Wrong." Then it cut his leg, and more pain entered him. "The answer wasn't two either."

"The real answer was silence," Tsuma continued. "You should have realized that when she said that I don't have to respond to get hurt. You have the choice to answer one or two, but silence is also counted if you choose to do it."

"And that means, I won. Give me both of your badges, or else."

The dagger went towards him, but he quickly threw it off his shirt. It stopped and flew towards Rina's hand, landing on it, while she gripped it.

Tsuma grabbed the other one as the one man he was holding down, reached his hand up to hand it to him.

"Thanks." Then his foot left his back. He ran off, while the other one did too.

"Well that was easy. I was actually hoping you would notice that you could use silence, or else the dagger would have gotten you."

"Can't you control it?"

"Only when I don't make a competition like that. Once the game starts, I have to end it, and I didn't want to end it," she explained.

"That makes sense. I also assume you thought about those questions just to mess with him."

"Exactly. At least now I have six points. I should go back so you can get your three points."

"That's fine with me. I'll see you there then." He waved with his back turned, walking into the depths of the forest.

"Thanks anyway," she mumbled happily. Then she walked off in the other direction, heading for the boat.

And about four days later, he found himself by someone important.

'Perfect!' he grinned. 'Just what I needed. And I get help from the cat boy.'

He stopped himself behind a bush and watched as someone was kicked far back. It had been Killua, who was with the Amori brothers. One of them kicked him back, but he just jumped back up instead of laying there.

Then he turned his head to the right, where Hanzo was watching. The perfect opportunity was right in front of him. All he had to do was wait for the Amori brothers to leave to make it easier.

"You are 197. That's not what I needed. That must mean one of you has 199, correct?" They gulped in response, and then Killua quickly ran up to a different one. His fingernails lightly touched his neck, just like Rina's dagger did. "Don't move. My fingernails are sharper than knives." Then a line of blood went down his neck. He then grabbed the badge and examined the number. Then he turned his head to the last Amori brother, who hadn't been hurt, or at least didn't have his badge taken. "You must be 199 then. Hand it over to me and he won't die." The Amori brother sweated and threw over the badge. "Thanks." Then his moved his fingers away, and walked forward away from them. "I don't need these two so..." He eyed Tsuma, which he knew was hiding, and Tsuma nodded. Then Killua threw the badges in different directions. "You have three days. That should be enough time to find them." He walked off, with his skateboard on one of his sides. The Amori brothers ran off to find them, and Hanzo ran to the right from his perspective, and Tsuma ran right in his perspective.

'Now all I have to do is convince him to trade the badges.' His finger reached for the badge that was on the ground. It touched the hard, coldness, and he looked at the number. "I was correct then." What happened was Killua switched the badges at the last second, sending the one Hanzo wanted where Tsuma was.

* * *

"This is 198," Hanzo laughed nervously at the plate. He sweat dropped and walked off with his head down, disappointed, searching for one point badges, which he only needed two of them. But how hard would that be?

* * *

Tsuma took his first step back, and into the direction of where Hanzo was. But it wasn't for long that someone came up from behind.

"Well. Well. If it isn't Mr. Reddy." Tsuma turned his gaze and a man with short black hair appeared.

"Mr. Reddy? Seriously? I would come up with something better, stupid." He crossed his arms and walked away. "I don't even know why you are referring me as that. You don't even know me, and I don't even know you."

"It doesn't matter. Let's fight. You seem different for a kid your age."

"Who says so? I'm not as it seems. I don't even know how strong I am."

"See for yourself then. I will take a challenge. I need another point anyway."

"Sure I guess. I might as well challenge you then. My plans can wait another day. I have three days anyway." His hands went back into his pockets as he stood underneath a tree. The badge went into his jacket pocket and this time he didn't smile, but instead frowned at the man with black hair.

And then the man grinned widely as he laughed quietly at the Mr. Reddy boy.

* * *

 **Next time on Hunta To Hunta-**

 **Hano:** Have you gotten your six points yet?

 **Tsuma:** No and I don't know why it is taking so long.

 **Hano:** Well I already finished.

 **Tsuma:** How come it didn't take long for you?

 **Hano:** Uh... *sweat drops* Um it was kind of given to me.

 **Tsuma:** You're lucky that you don't have to fight. I had no choice but to.

 **Hano:** That shouldn't stop yourself.

 **Tsuma:** I know, but the people I've met are getting worse and worse. *coughs* starting at Hisoka

 **Hano:** *laughs*

 **Tsuma:** What's so funny?

 **Tsuma and Hano:** Next time on Hunta To Hunta: **Kurapika X And X Leorio**

 **Hano:** By the way, I met someone that knows you.

 **Tsuma:** Who?

* * *

 **Finally figured out the chapter title for next chapter. As I said above, this origanlly would have been called Kurapika X And X Leorio, but I made a false mistake because I had only gotten through Tsuma's way of passing (well partly.) Hano will show up next chapter, and I will definetly add the scene in the cave with Ponzu. (Then it will be worth calling it what I am calling it.)**

 **The fourth phase might be three chapters (only a third if oart of it is the end of Phase Three.) And the fifth could possibly be two or three chapters. (I don't exactly know yet.**

 **Now so far a new character is introduced. If you don't want a million characters to show up so soon, then you're in luck. Besides Tsuma and Hano, only three, (well five, counting eightee year old Tsuma and the master of Dalonte) I only have a few more coming in later, and then minor, minor Oc's will show up in short moments during one arc coming soon, so they won't be important, and you won't need to know them. I think there are only eight to ten Oc's that are important, and needing to remember. (Starting with Tsuma and Hano, until the last one is introduced for one arc.)**

 **And one last thing. Do you like Tsuma's last name being Tsumaeru, or do you want me to change it to Tsumera (would be pronounced Su-mair-ah) I thought about it and I like it more than Tsumaeru. (I will keep Tsuma as Tsuma because Tsume doesn't work. I can edit chapter one and on.) Tell me through reviews or PM me if that's better. Think about it.**


	6. Kurapika X And X Leorio

**So the chapter has come! This chapter will have more Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio in it, more in the second half. R &R people. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Kurapika X And X Leorio**

Tsuma got seconds thoughts. The thought of fighting when he had enough time was a good thing, but getting done sooner was probably better.

'I should just turn back. There's no point in fighting him when I have better things to do.' He stared at the man thinking to himself. "Just kidding. I don't want to fight you. Leave me be so I can do what I was doing in the first place."

His foot moved back behind him, then his whole body turned away, annoying the other man who wanted what he wanted.

"Come back her brat!" The blonde haired man with the green jacket and black shorts, commanded angrily.

"No, and I thought I was Mr. Reddy, or am I wrong? Is it spelled R-e-a-d-y or R-e-d-d-y? Ah never mind. Like I care anyway with your stupid nicknames."

He grunted, clenching his fists hard. He twitched an eye, giving an alternate annoyed look. But that didn't stop him from fighting until his foot moved forward at Tsuma.

His head turned slightly, and he smiled, starting to jog away.

"Get back here stupid kid!" He swung a rope in the air.

Tsuma looked back sticking his tongue out. "Like I ever would. And when did you get that rope?"

"Shut up. Stop running coward."

"Coward? Are you sure you're using the right word? I'm no running away from you because I'm scared. I have other things I need to do. This is the last thing I would do to get in the way," he comfirmed. 'Man! What's up with these people during the exam? Rina's probably the least wierd and she is still kinda weird in a way.'

He threw the rope, and it jumped at his back, but with his sharp eye, a glimpse was all he needed. As the rope was an a few inches away, he turned quickly around and grabbed the rope in one hand, leaving the other in his pocket holding the badge.

His feet slid on the ground, stopping himself from the large amount of speed he went and because of how fast the other guy went, he landed on Tsuma's knee, and was kneed in the stomach, sending him far back, loosening his grip of the rope, with his light brown shorts waving around. But he got up anyway and rubbed his mouth from the cut on his lip.

"You are the first kid I've fought that was able to catch my rope. No one has turned quick enough to grab it. Its impressive, but I still won't let you go. I would like that back you know." His hand went for him, but Tsuma wasn't paying attention, and instead examined the rope.

"So is this the right way to do it?" He swung the rope, sending it in the direction of his face. It left a red mark, and he fell back. "Its strong. I didn't even use much force. I guess I'll keep it."

 _"You should have something too."_

"Hmm. I guess this'll do for now. Its not like I'll use it for anything." Then he rolled it up and walked away before the man stood up to continue following. 'When will I ever get to the good parts? I haven't gotten a single point in days. And there is only three days left. Well minus half a day because of the running around to find this and having to run from that guy. But that doesn't even help me. I really should focus on where that Hanzo guy would go.'

Then someone out of the oblivous came along.

"I still need one more. And there's no one else left. Where did everyone go anyway?"

'So he must not see me then?' He twitched an eyebrow. 'Gosh. It's just getting worse and worse each minute. This is probably the worst Phase though. Hopefully five will be better.' He approached the person, sneaking behind trees. 'Now how to get his attention...' He looked at the person, who happened to be Hanzo out of coincidence.

"I still can't believe I grabbed the wrong one," Hanzo sighed out of disbelief.

"Hey! Stupid!" He yelled from far behind. He turned his gaze at Tsuma who had been yelling some pretty mean things at him. "Yeah you baldy! I need you to come here. Do it or else I will come to you!"

He frowned, twitching and eye, already more annoyed from the yelling and all the bad things he had just been called.

"What do you want with me? I'm trying to look for something."

'Dumb person. Can't you see that I can be a target. I'm all free with three points, and I have one for my badge.' He crossed his arms and nervously watched him walk towards him.

"You better have something good. Or else..."

"Three points here. I want to make an offer. If I give you this, then you give me your number. That still gives you five points and me with six," he rudely interrupted.

"Why would I trade you? All I would end up with is the same amount of points, and you would get more than enough. But if you give me a one point badge, I will accept this." And he crossed his arms.

"One point...One point...One poi..."

"Finally I found you." The man from before caught his breath. "Give it back and then fight me."

"Your wish is not my command. I told you I have other things that I need to do." He grunted, running at Tsuma, but easily he kicked him, in the stomach, again. The badge flew off his green jacket and it was caught in Tsuma's hand. "Ah! One point." Then he handed them to him. "Now give it to me." And the three points were given, raising his points to six, in which he now passed. 'And now to go back.' He ran off, heading to the boat's spot, where he met up with Rina and Hano, who had passed somehow before Tsuma.

"Oh, its Tsuma." He grinned in a cheerful way. "It's good that you passed. I was wondering when you would come back."

"And about that, how did you get your three points?" he pointed out.

"Well, I guess you could say it was given to me." He laughed nervously.

* * *

(Flashback)

 _Two minutes passed after Tsuma left, and now Hano went, running into the forest. He didn't know how long It would take, first of all, finding Bodoro, and second of all, how to get it. It was a lucky chance that he would need, no matter what he did._

 _'Where would he be anyway?' His finger landed on his lip. 'Never mind that a bit. If it takes me a few days to finally find him, where am I suppose to get water. I can't survive out here without any.'_

 _Then he heard footsteps by him. His ears reacted, and then he hid behind one of the trees nearby. Then he moved his head, only showing about half of it, waiting for the person to appear. And there, right in front if his eyes, was Bodoro, walking along._

 _He shook, feeling scared to approach him. At first he thought it should be easy, but because of how experienced he could have been, Hano could die possibly, or get severely injured. Anything was possible in this case, that inloved injuries for the most part._

 _His legs shook and he took a few steps out, closing his eyes. But what good would that do? He couldn't walk around without keeping his eyes open. And the way his face was, to have him see his face would probably be embarrassing._

 _Slowly, he opened up his eyes, and calmed_ _himself down to stop the shaking of his legs. Then he went closer, deeper inside the darkness._

 _Bodoro noticed him by listening to the sounds nearby; it was pretty easy to hear Hano's footsteps. He turned to see Hano standing there._

 _"Do you need something from me?" he quietly asked in a calm tone._

 _"I want...I want." He couldn't spit it out. It wasn't hard to finish the sentence, but because of how scared he was inside, he almost couldn't ask once. His hand raised, holding up the small black gun he had. "Give me you badge." His eyes closed once again._

 _He shrugged, and responded, "Okay." Then he gasped quietly, opening the fearness of his eyes._

 _He didn't accept it and instead, "Why won't you fight me for it?"_

 _"I don't like fighting young children. Its something I promised myself I would never do." Again, the badge was offered. He just accepted it because there was no reason to say no and reject the offer. If he was willing, then that was luck._

 _The gun went down, lowering to he knees. 'Why can't I learn to not be this afraid. It's like a habit or something that I've gained over the passed few days or possibly weeks.'_

 _"You shouldn't be using that anyway. I noticed how you weren't able to pull the trigger. It's out of fear that goes inside you. Now I suggest that you don't use that if you can't learn how to control it. It can be dangerous either way, but it can be more dangerous the less experienced you are." And then he gritted his teeth and it went back into his pocket where it had been before._

 _He turned away, and headed back to the boat._

 _In that time, when he reached the destination, there was some one else who came along that very same time._

 _He looked at her. It wasn't anyone he had seen before. Her hair was white, straight down, and she wore a grey jacket with a long sleeve white shirt, the sleeves being seen by the shortness of the jacket sleeves. She noticed Hano, who was staring at her, trying to figure out who she was in the first place._

 _"Is there a problem?" she asked out of obvious._

 _"Um, no. Its just, I haven't seen you before. Everyone else on the boat were sitting out in the open so I memorized everyone."_

 _She smirked, and her hands went to her sides. "That's because I wasn't there."_

 _"Wait. Do you mean that you weren't on the boat? Like you came from here or you stayed here before everyone else arrived?"_

 _"Maybe...I never said where I was. I just said I wasn't outside on the boat." Then he became suspicious. "Call me Rina, by the way." Her hand went out, as if she wanted to shake his hand._

 _"It's Hano," he blushed, shaking her hand as she smiled._

* * *

"So what you are saying, is that he gave it to you, and now you two know each other?"

"Pretty much." Hano rubbed his head. "But now since you are here, and also Killua is here, I've been wondering when the others will return."

"Okay, but why do you always worry about these things? I don't know or care that much if they come back. You can still survive without passing, so that's out of the way, if it happens."

Hano frowned after becoming more worried. "I don't like it when you say stuff like that."

Tsuma sighed unhappily at his friends face. "Well whatever. But I have been wondering what they've been doing..."

* * *

Earlier that week...

The rod flew towards Hisoka, grasping onto his badge. Gon threw his hand back, behind himself and the badge flew at him, and he caught it, with Hisoka staring at him. Gon watched for a brief moment before he hid under the bushes and ran away.

He ran far, trying to get away, but it was no use. He only slowed himself down. His leg became numb, and he limped forward a few steps just before he fell to the ground face first.

The badge was dropped, sitting right in front of his face. Then a hand reached down, grabbing the peice of plastic.

"About 7,000 times," a mysterious voice cane after the hand was reached for the badge. "Do you know what that number represents?" he questioned, giving a small grin at Gon, still on the ground, with his legs numb. "It's the number of times I could have gotten you...And it's also the number of times you've trained with that pole." His other hand went up, holding a small needle like thing that was in Gon's neck. "You weren't careful enough while training. But your concetration and technique are remarkable...Particularly during the last try." The badge flew in the air, and then he caught it, starting walk away. Geretta was it? "Next time you'll be more careful and watch your back." He waved with Gon's head turned at him, grimacing. "Bye." Then he was gone, away, no where to be seen.

He struggled to get up, but it was no use. Two reasons though; One, he couldn't even move all the way up, and if he did, then he would fall right back down from the numbness. And then two, well...

"Ah, darn." Gon tried to drag himself, but someone showed up. Hisoka came, holding Geretta by his hair, dragging him to Gon. He threw him down, and smiled creepily.

"You surprised me," Hisoka went, a mysterious grin running up his face. "You erased any trace of your presence and waited for the right time to strike. You were waiting for me to attack?" A concern came to him, after wondering the question. He didn't answer, so Hisoka continued with his questions. "That technique you used, was it your own? It's impressive. A true wild animal." Gon a wild animal? It was more like Hisoka was the wild animal. "Your time was perfect, to the energy I had developed. You blended your own. Nice job," he congratulated, throwing the badge back down. Why would he even do that? "He told me the poison on the projectile attacks the muscles." And that's why his legs were numb. "You need ten days to recover. You only have four days left though. But I'm certain that you'll be able to move in time." He laughed silently, only moving a few steps until Gon interrupted.

"Wait...The badge...You didn't come back to give it to me?"

"No," he replied in a meaningless tone. "I came to congratulate you." Then he pointed at Geretta. "He was my target. Meaning I don't need it anymore."

"I don't want it either!" He threw it like a baby like tantrum.

"Don't say that. I'll lend it to you. You'll return it when you can." Then he started walking off. "See you later." But he stopped again after his aura increased, and felt and noticed Gon standing up.

"I don't want any debt. I'm returning it now."

Hisoka was a bit surprised, but then he smiled. "I refuse...I'll let you live." Then his fist went to Gon, sending him back onto the ground. "I will let you repay your debt when you land a punch like that on me." Then he was gone, like how Geretta was when he first left.

Gon cringed at the pain, trying to drag himself to a tree to sit underneath. Soon he would have to find a way back. At least get back without Hisoka's presence.

* * *

Later, a few days later, after Kurapika and Leorio had that inccident with Tonpa, Hisoka came by, noticing the two walk along.

He walked over, in which Kurapika looked over, seeing him.

"Hisoka!" Leorio yelled surprisingly. "What do you want?"

"Hmm? I need some more points. Two to be precise. Could you give me yours?" He fingers moved like he was trying to call them over.

"Why would we give you any?"

"Leorio, stop," Kurapika stopped him. "We have four badges. One is mine, another is Leorio's, and the two others are both one points for you. Out of the two, one is worth three points to me, and the other is worth one point to all of us. No matter which one you chose, it will only be one point."

"I'll take it then." Then Kurapika walked over to a tree, and placed one of the badges facing back side, stuck in the tree. They walked away glaring, and then Hisoka went to grab it. "Awe. I was hoping for a different one." Then he walked away, only having one point left needed.

Later, again, the day before the last day, Kurapika and Leorio walked over to a cave, where they tried looking since it was the only place left. After a few minutes, Gon appeared, seeing them, and running over.

Leorio happened to be the one to decide. "I will go in. It's my point anyway if she's in there."

"No. It shouldn't only be you," Kurapika confirmed. "I'm coming too."

"Listen to me! What if there is a trap and all of us get stuck? Then none of us will pass."

"This still doesn't mean that we shouldn't come with you."

Leorio grunted in the meantime.

"How about after thirty minutes, and you don't come back out, then we will go in?" Gon suggested, getting both of their attention.

"I still would rather none of you come in."

"I will agree with Gon."

"Good." Gon grinned widely.

"Fine."

Soon Leorio went up to the entrance, using a stick to check for traps. Then he threw it inside to see if something was ahead. And because there was nothing, he walked right in and the thirty minutes started.

And after thirty minutes, they were about to go inside.

"It's been thirty minutes. We should-"

"Kurapika! Gon!" Leorio called. "Don't come in!" he warned them, but both ignored the warning.

They ran all the way to the end where light appeared, and Leorio was on the ground, Ponzu, the girl Leorio was trying to find, was sitting, and Bourbon, sat inside with his eyes opened as if he was doing some staring contest with the floor.

"Leorio, what happened?"

They both ran to Leorio, who had a bunch of snake bites all around.

"I told you guys...to not come in."

"We couldn't leave you," Gon worried, trying to get rid of the poison.

"Its no use. You can't get them all out, and you will end up poisoning yourself."

"But we can't just leave him like this." Gon continued to get rid of the poison, spitting out the poison in his mouth.

"There must be something in his case." Kurapika tried to scramble through Leorio's bag.

"I don't have...any."

"Then we have to get you out."

"You can't..." Ponzu interrupted. "Your trapped."

"What do you mean trapped?" Kurapika wondered.

"He set a trap so if you enter, and try to escape, then the snakes will attack you."

"Then we have to tell him to stop." Gon ran up to Bourbon, trying to wake him up from his slumber, having eyes opened.

"He won't stop the trap...He's dead."

"What?" Kurapika gasped a bit.

"I killed him...with these." She tapped on her yellow hat, and bees came out like her hat was a hive. "I control these bees. If I command then to do soemthing they will. And if I scream, they'll attack the closest being nearby."

* * *

(Flashback)

 _Ponzu fell, while screaming, after the snakes tried attacking her. The bees reacted to the sound of her scream, and left their hive like hat. Because Bourbon was nearby, they attacked him, and the amount of poison gave him a shock and he died._

* * *

(Back to present time)

"He's the only one who can stop it. But because he died, the trap will be set forever." The snakes jumped on Bourbon when Gon tried to shake him more. He quickly pulled his hand back in reaction. "And if the trap is set, if someone tries to touch him, then the snakes protect him and bite any one that touches him lightly."

"But we need to get out, and we need to help him before he dies from the poison."

"Wait...If he controls snakes, he must have an antidote just in case he's attacked." Kurapika continued.

Gon turned back, and reached over. The snakes went around, and he pulled his hand back again. Then he tried reaching and went to grab stuff inside. The snakes crowded around, biting him.

"What are you doing?" Ponzu call, worried.

Gon junped out, with several bites all around. "This..." He held up the antidote, and a badge. "I have the antidote and another badge."

He gave the antidote to Kurapika, who used it on Leorio.

"That was stupid of you to do." Then he put it in Gon's arm, since he was poisoned too.

"At least I got this. Ouch," he yelped in pain from both the poison and the needle that entered in arm.

"But this still doesn't solve how we're suppose to get out. We have more time since he's healed, but we need to figure it out before time's up." It was dark outside, the middle of the night.

"I do have some sleeping gas," Ponzu suggested. "But it will take five minutes for the whole cave to fill with sleeping gas and to have the snakes unconsious. And no one can hold their breathe for that long."

"9 minutes and 44 seconds. That's my personal record," Gon added. "I'll trade you this for the sleeping gas." He held up the badge, in which was a three point badge for Ponzu. "This will give you six points."

"It's not just that I don't want to, but how will I know that you will carry me out? And how are you suppose to get all of us out in time, especially if you have to carry all of us?"

"I can carry all of you at once. And I promise I will take you to. Carrying all of you with the amount of weight, will decrease my time of holding my breathe, but I will still have more than enough time to get out." Ponzu just shrugged, getting her last container full of gas, out.

"I hope you're telling the truth."

"Okay. I'll give you a sign once I'm ready." Then he breathed in, and gave a thumbs up. Ponzu then open up the container, releasing the gas, sending all the snakes to the ground. Soon after awhile, he carried all of them at once, leaving and making it out before his time of holding his breathe was out.

The sun was starting to rise, meaning the very last day was almost there. He opened his mouth and caught his breathe as he left the cave, and set all three of them down.

Soon after a few hours, Kurapika and Leorio woke up.

Leorio sighed, rubbing his neck. "I better pass now. I was lucky enough that we all got out. I didn't want you both to come in, but I guess now, it would have been better."

"And you will pass." Gon held up Ponzu's badge, giving it Leorio. "Now you have six points."

"And that means we should go back to the boat before times up." Kurapika crossed his arms, standing up straight. Leorio got up and got ready to leave. But before they left, Gon did one last thing.

"Thanks," he told Ponzu, who wouldn't have heard either way. "I promised you this, so you can have it." He set the badge on her lap, and walked away.

And soon they arrived at the boat.

"And applicant 407, has passed with six points. Is that everyone?"

"Wait!" Gon called. "We all have six points."

"And you made it in time. Well...applicant 403 has passed with six points, applicant 404 has passed with six points, and finally applicant 405 has passed with six points." She clicked her pen, putting the tip back inside. "The fourth Phase has ended. Everyone here that passed, follow me onto the boat, so we can take you to Phase Five!"

* * *

 **Next time on Hunta To Hunta-**

 **Tsuma: Are you sure you're ready for this? *crosses arms***

 **Hano: I'm always ready for things.**

 **Tsuma: You better not fail this one, especially since this is the last Phase.**

 **Hano: Don't worry. I will make it.**

 **Tsuma: *sighs***

 **Rina: Hey! I finally figured out how to join.**

 **Tsuma: When did you get here? And how did you find out about this?**

 **Rina: *smirks* I hacked into your account and found out that you two were talking to each other. I don't see why you have to do this.**

 **Tsuma: So what? I can't end now until the Hunter Exam is over. I already started, and I will continue.**

 **Rina: 'I already started and I will continue.' Yeah. Yeah. Whatever.**

 **Rina continuing: Next time on Hunter To Hunta: Hisoka X And X 'uh'**

 **Hano: Uh...Gittarackur. Yes, I got it.**

 **Tsuma: And to finish it, it is Hunta, not Hunter.**

 **Rina: Says who?**

 **Tsuma: *face palms***

* * *

 **Yes! The fourth phase is complete. The fifth may be two chapters, but I'm not certain, so hope that the Hunter Exam arc will end next chapter. And after the Zoldyck arc, which I hope is just one chapter, the third arc will come, and it is not the Heaven's Arena. I'm not going to have Tsuma and Hano join them, even though Lies and Truths, Uso doesn't join which will happen soon when I update Lies and Truths. I won't have any story with an Oc joining.**

 **I won't tell you what the change is about either. You will have to wait two to four chapters (depending on how long until then, hopefully just two) to find out. But I will give you ideas in the next few chapters. At least be thankful that I'm updating faster than I thought.**

 **Replies to reviewers-**

 **MissAssassinGirl11: Thanks for the first review from you -,o,- It made me happy that you enjoy this. I'm gkad you love it, and I can see why people like Hano a lot, and possibly Tsuma. :)**

 **See ya!**


	7. Hisoka X And X Gittarackur

**I finally got this chapter finished. I would have posted it two days ago, but excuse me with my dumb internet problem. I could only read things, no fav or fol, or review.**

 **Welcome to the Fifth Phase.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Hisoka X And X Gittarackur**

The first, very first thing they did, was talking about the fifth phase, about what it was going to be like.

"Not me. I failed the fourth last year." Pokkle waved his hands back and forth.

"Then who else do we have? It's not like we can ask Hisoka for one thing," Tsuma sarcastically said, crossing his arms. "I at least hope it won't turn out bad, like some type of contest where we have to fight, and I get Hisoka out of nowhere to be my opponent." Uh...

"What about you old man?" Killua wandered his eyes over to Bodoro, the only other possible person that could have the knowledge or at least skills from last years exam.

"I failed the first phase."

A boulder hit their heads, Tsuma having a bullet hit his head, (not literally) and fell back gaping in horror.

'I'm most likely doomed if it is something unknowable, or complicated.' He rubbed his head as if it had been flicked, sitting back up, legs crossed, and one hand on one of his legs, waiting for something.

"But I can predict what it might be."

He was filled with glee, on the inside at least, sweat dropping on the outside.

'Spit it out. I need to know this.'

"The first phase was about endurance. The second was about prior knowledge. The third was about choice. The fourth was about skills."

'You're getting there.'

"Each of them are different. And because of that, the fifth has to be different.'

"And by different, you mean..."

"The only possible thing, a written exam."

A boulder his his head again, but with more power and intensity. 'You have to be kidding me. This stupid exam is making me use my brain more.'

"What?!" The others were clueless, and amazed in a bad way about the prediction. Hisoka's card pyramid even fell, after the coincidence of the idea. "You can't be serious!"

"I haven't studied for years." Pokkle held his head, shaking it back in forth.

"There should be a library somewhere." Hano lifted his finger, continuing with, "Maybe you could-"

All of them, well most of them, rushed to the library, trying to find all the information, trying to cram in the knowledge of the books they read.

"They're just wasting time." Tsuma shook his head in disbelief. "It will make it worse since they are getting it in in so little time. They'll just end up forgetting and worry even more, and fail even more." 'But...a written test can't be possible!'

"I will stay because of what I heard. And I don't care if I fail this." Hano tightly hekd onto his pants. "I only came here to figure out how to find my family. I thought this would help. But I think it's just making it worse because of all the time I've been wasting."

"That doesn't imply anyway to what I was going to say. I have a different theory. I can already tell that it can't be a written exam. And I know that each phase is different."

"And what are you getting to?" Killua questioned.

"The only possible thing...fighting."

They all gaped at him.

"How did you know?"

"I only know this because a written test involves prior knowledge and that has already been used for Phase two. There's one thing that they haven't tested us on. And that is...strength."

"That makes sense." Hano grinned, cheering inside. 'But wait,' and instant thought entered his head. 'I can't fight. The only weapon I have is a gun and I can even use it. I just hope it's not based on strength.' He pleaded to himself.

"Then it's settled. We are fighting to see who loses at the end. There's no point in training since we don't know how hard we have to train."

Hano bit his lip, grasping onto his arms. "I'm going to...tell the others...so they can know too." He left quickly before getting a 'sure' or an 'okay' or just something to hear.

"What's his problem?"

"I don't know. I've never seen him like that before." He watched Hano leave the room, as he entered the hallway, disappearing.

Tsuma glanced, confused.

 _"Attention. All applicants come to the conference room, to be interviewed. We will start with number 44."_ a speaker went, all throughtout the airship. The three looked at each other, suspicious in the 'interview' that was soon going to happen with each of them.

* * *

As minutes went by, each examinee went in, coming out a few minutes later of talking.

And one was Hisoka, the first, which was already mentioned in the intercom.

Of course, the only ones he picked that he wanted to fight was all, but most, he wanted to fight Gon, one of the most obvious people out of all twelve, eleven minus himself, and for some reason, he chose Kurapika, having something to do that was somehow important to have the need to fight against him. But no one would know who they would fight.

Next he chose the other most obvious person he wouldn't like to fight, Gittarackur, or Illumi, his literal, only friend.

And with Illumi, he was only set on fighting Killua, and getting rid of the idea of fighting Hisoka, his literal, only friend.

Suddenly, the door opened, Hisoka slowly walking out. The others behind, whispering, as Pokkle was forcefully pushed at Hisoka.

"Uh...uh.."

"Say something stupid," Tsuma whisper yelled.

"That doesn't even help." He angered at him. Then he turned back to Hisoka, who was already smirking. "How well do you do on the test."

Hisoka's smirk grew, creeping Pokkle out, along with the others taking a step back.

"It was a piece of cake." They all had question marks above their heads. Tsuma face palmed, knowing this wouldn't turn out well.

Hisoka then walked away, finally the rest calmed down, and not pulled together for protection against the deadly magician.

"That wasn't what I told you to say." Tsuma's first attempt to accusing him.

"That's exactly what you told me to say." This time his arms were crossed, being annoyed.

"You didn't have to memorize it all. I was exaggerating when I said that giving him a simple question like that would get the right answer. I only said that so you wouldn't repeat something that was wrong. I thought you noticed, especially when I said to ask him about what the phase was about. This is possibly our last chance to passing."

"Sorry for interrupting you royal princesses, but someone has to go in next," Rina pointed, the door being slightly opened. "Now if you excuse me, since none if you dumb bony people are going in, I will take advantage and tell you what it is about."

"Royal Princess?"

"You're risking it," Pokkle butt into Tsuma.

"I know, but I am not going to stand here and not do anything. All of you scared mice aren't doing anything. Unlike me, I am risking my chance, just to help all of you."

A throat clear interrupted the argument.

"I'll go in." A face shown, and footsteps came. Hano, with his serious, non-happy expression, walked up from behind. "I want to see for myself. And I don't care if I fail. And unlike you, I thought you needed to pass."

"True. I need to pass anyway. I'll let blue go on, and let Reddy and Pink stay and argue."

Tsuma clenched his fists. "Not this again."

Hano went on in, sitting in his seat.

"It looks like you are the next one. We will begin with a question."

'Please don't make it involving fighting.'

Netero, the one interviewing, laid out a set of cards, each having a picture of people, all being the examinee's that were in Phase Five. "Out if these people, who would you like to fight?"

Hano cried inside. 'Why did it have to be this?' "Bodoro is the only one I can think of." 'Especially since he won't be willing to fight me.'

Not knowing what he was writing, Netero wrote in a sheet, writing down the names of the people he chose.

"Now. Who would you not like to fight?"

"Hmm." His supply of people was endless, at least involving everyone that could be living in the whole world. "407, Tsuma, 165, Rina, 405, Gon, 404, Kurapika, 403, Leorio, 53, Pokkle, 44, Hisoka, 301, Gittaruckar, 294, Hanzo, and 99, Killua." Who he forgot at first. Pretty much everyone was chosen, except for Bodoro, who he would be pleased to go against.

Putting the rest of his notes down, he was excused.

But then...he had a thought. "Is this going to be a fighting as in it involves strength?"

Netero glared. "You will soon find out."

Hano left, annoyed, with many different reasons to be. He tried to act happy again, but his smile wouldn't budge, like it always did. But when they all ran up to him, there was no point faking a smile, since it would be weird with all the questions being asked.

"What happened?"

"Is it a written exam?"

"Do we need to study more?"

Hano sweat dropped, then twitched an eyebrow. He was serious this time with actual anger.

"Tell us. Hano tell u-"

"It's nothing to worry about. All he asked was about who I wanted to fight and who I didn't. And no and no. Does that answer your questions?"

They all looked at each other, confused at his attitude. "Uh...yes," they all nodded, spiting out their response.

"Good." He finally grinned. Then he walked away with all of them gaping.

"There must be something wrong with him."

"Agreed."

* * *

"I would say anyone, but 406, 405, 44, and 301, that Gittarackur guy. Everyone else, I don't really care about fighting." 'Actually fighting Killua would be fun.' He smirked inside, with the deep feeling of excitement.

"And that means, those four are the only ones you would rather not fight?"

"Yes."

"Interesting." Tsuma eyed Netero rubbing his chin. "You are dismissed."

"Before I go, I have one thing to ask...Will you be giving a written exam?"

"Someone asked something similar, except it was a different idea of the fifth. But like I said to him, you will soon find out."

'Darn!'

* * *

"Hmm, I think I would chose anyone, but..." Rina paused for a moment. "Oh, anyone, but, 405, 406, 44, 99, and 407." And of course he asked the same thing about the five being the ones she would rather not fight.

And she was dismissed, letting in the next one.

* * *

"407 for one thing. I think it would be fun fighting him." Killua formed a cat face. "404 and 403 possibly, but I'll say yes to them."

"And who would you rather not fight?"

"44, 405, 406, 165, and 53." Five unexpectedly.

"You are dismissed."

* * *

"44," Gon's immediate answer.

"Who would you rather not fight?"

"99, 403, 404, 406, 407, and 165." More than expected compared to Killua.

"You are dismissed."

* * *

The rest went, with all the notes taken. Figuring out the order to the fifth was determined much later. And at some point, everyone was called to the fighting ring, where they examinees were on one side, and the examiners were on the other side.

A big board, covered up with a white sheet of something, was taken off, revealing the spots.

"The fifth phase will be in forms of duels of one versus one," Netero finally spoke his word. Now they knew they're answers.

"What?!" They all exclaimed, the ones who actually studied, filling with regret.

"The groups are the following..." The sheet was pulled off, and a board full of numbers of the examinees were shown, either alone, or with someone, like that was who they were against first.

All of them read the board, following having Gon and Hanzo being the first up. Next unfortunately, was Tsuma, followed up with someone who he didn't want.

"Seriously. The one I didn't want getting," Tsuma grumbled, annoyed.

"Darn, I was hoping it wasn't him other than Tsuma. I really wanted to fight him," Killua wined, gritting his teeth.

Hano sighed both from having to do this and getting someone he didn't want. But who? He didn't want like ten people, so which one? "Why?" That was all he had to say.

Rina fell, gaping. 'I don't want to fight him. I even said I didn't.' Two rivers of tears ran down her face with her face flat on the ground.

"Good. And now the rules for this round. It's very simple," he continued off, with his finger in the air. "One victory and you pass the exam." Everyone widened eyed, and some sweat dropped along with the wide eyes. "In other words...In this phase, winners quit the game one by one. The principle of the prymid is designated by the loser, not the winner. Do you understand?"

"So there will only be one eliminated?" Hanzo made the first move.

"Exactly," he answered. "Consequently, each applicant gets at least two tries to pass. Any questions?"

Tsuma started to taise his hand, but he went on to speak since he could just blurt it out. "What if someone disobeys the rules?"

"That would mean that the applicant that does it, will be disqualified, and the rest of the applicants will pass, already or not yet passed. Also in other words, the exam will end if you are disqualified."

"That makes more sense." Now his fingers were on his chin. "What are the rules anyway?"

"Killing is prohibited. You can't defeat someone by killing them or else you will be disqualified. But once you pass, you will be allowed to since it isn't against the law with one."

'Well that's stupid! At least I'm not the killing type, unlike certain people.' His gaze turned towards the only three possible that he knew of assumed were dangerous; also known as Hisoka, Killua, and Gittarackur, the only one he assumed.

'I still don't want to do anything.' This time Hano was crying with two rivers of tears. But he wiped them away with only one small drop on each eye, and squinting did the trick to get rid if them.

"Anything else?" No answer. "On that, the Fifth Phase will begin!"

"Gon versus Hanzo," the referee called out.

"Good luck," Hano grinned, with his annual thumbs up. Then his expression change back to what it was before once Gon turned around.

Hanzo was already up, getting ready to fight when the match started.

"I will be the referee for this match. Good luck."

"And we meet again," Hanzo went. "You were the one that followed me during the Fourth Phase."

The referee gasped in conclusion.

"You saw it?"

"Of course. Each candidate was followed by a juror in this phase. I couldn't have been the only one to notice."

'I didn't,' Gon thought, listening the off topic conversation.

Leorio, obviously, was surprised, while gaping.

"I notcied, but I didn't know when I would tell you," Kurapika said, but that just made it worse.

"I should thank you though. If it weren't for that, I would be placed somewhere bad. The only reason I was olaced there was because of your report."

"Yes."

"But there's something I'd like to know."

"What is is?"

"Our only condtion is to make our opponet say they lost? So there's no discount or no KO?"

"That right."

'I see. With him, I could get in trouble.'

'With my speed, I can find a way to win. He looks strong, but it's all about strength and speed. I can win.'

"Well...begin!"

And with that, Gon was off the the side, trying to get as far as possible. But...

* * *

"Admit defeat!"

"Never!"

"I'll break your arm instead."

He flinched, before the pain ached in him.

"CRACK!" And there, he cringed, and yelped out of the pain.

"He really did it, didn't he?" For once, Tsuma frowned for someone else, cleching his fists for someone. Hano was the only person he would do that bevause he didn't consider Gon and Killua being his friends yet. They were more like acquaintances in a way, but not exactly.

Sighing, he decided to shout out, "Stop!" Then they all looked at him. "You're not going to win if you keep saying you won't quit." 'It's dumb anyway.' "You can handle another round. Stop before he breaks your neck, or leg."

"Neck of leg, huh?"

'I should keep my mouth shut.' He sweat drop in return. "Oh, shut up. For one thing, if you break the wrong part of his neck, then you can end up killing his brain. You can break his spinal cord! And isn't his leg close to bleeding badly." Now the leg thing was a lie. There was no proof for it. "Stop or else I will break your arm."

Hanzo twitched an eye.

"Disrupting a match is prohibited. You will be disqualified if you try to help," the referee added to the rules, which for one thing wasn't mentioned.

'This is stupid. I knew this one would be the worst.' He face palmed, added with another sigh. It was clear that no one was going to support him for this.

"I agree with you." Except for that. Now it Leorio shouting. "Gon! You don't have to continue! There's always next year too." For a change, but that wasn't a good idea.

Gon stood up then, trying to regain balance from the steadiness he used. But it was hard because of the faint in his eyes.

"I won't...quit." he started. "I can't...now."

"Gon! Listen to us! You can't go off with this. You'll just end up killing yourself in the end." Leorio tried to jump on in, but that wasn't a good idea. Especially with you know who pushed him back.

"You heard what the referee said, right?" he cleared the point. "If you get in the way, then it won't be just you. Gon will also be disqualified. Both of you will have to retake the exam next year." That would make three.

"I don't care," he said, pushing his arm out of the way. "I can't let him continue like this. I'm going to stop this n-"

Tsuma placed his arm in front, leading with Hano scooting over, blocking 'Alluka style with Killua'.

"I won't let you either," he confirmed, finally joining in. "I know he's getting hurt this bad, but I'm not going to stop this and make him fail because of me."

"Neither will I," Tsuma finished himself off.

Rina gaped, showing signs of disappointment in herself. 'I should have joined in on all the fun.'

With all the commotion and fighting outside the ring, Hanzo kicked Gon down from his spot. Few turned around, hearing the noise.

'I should have known.' Tsuma crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"Now do you see why you can't defeat me?" Without caring, Hanzo went into hand-stand formation, typical for the ninja's.

"Here we go."

"I come from a secret clan called Shinobi. To acquire the art, I was trained since birth. For eight years, I built up a strong musicality and improved my techniques." None the less, it was pretty pointless information. (This is what you get from a non-Naruto lover/fan. Sorry, I will never watch Naruto. Be mad if you want. Won't offend me one bit.) "Anyways, in this fight, you can't defeat me."

"Oh quit with the 'not being able to deafeat me' bragger." Tsuma waved his hands sarcastically.

"Be quiet with your lously speeches!" His hand made a fist, and then pointed at him angrily. "Now if you would let me-"

A kick down! Gon kicked his face, sending him to fall back, but with his hands still available, he went back to his feet. Little streams of blood went down his face.

'Finally he went back.'

"I let you do that on purpose."

"It was more like an accident, liar."

"I've had enough of you. Once the exam is over, I'm going to break your arm, and most likely your leg if you keep this up."

He rolled his eyes, dismaying his look.

'I just hope he doesn't at least try to get rid of anything.'

"I'll make myself more clear to continue with. Because you don't understand, I will cut your leg, so you won't be able to see it again, or use it again."

He didn't widen eye this time, but instead gave a look.

A sword, or knife it was, can out, sticking out of his sleeve.

He started to make a move getting closer.

"That's no good." Yelling out, he held his arm tight in grip, trying to ignore the pain. "I don't want you to get rid if my leg, yet I don't want to lost."

He grunted, this time running up, holding the knofe to his forehead.

"I will give you one more chance. Surrender. Give up."

For a brief moment, everyone was silent.

'He'a going to say-'

"No."

'Of course.'

A punch was landed on his face, knocking Gon out. He fell back, unconsious, now starting to dream.

"I've had enough already. I quit this round. He won." Hanzo turned away, starting to walk away.

"He's probably going to complain when he wakes up. That or, he will try to make a rematch with him," Tsuma parasized. From there, Gon was taken to a room, where he laid on a bed, sleeping.

* * *

The next match continued, the one with Tsuma. And now his opponent was revealed.

"Let's go." Putting his hands inside his pocket, he walked up.

Hano rubbed his arm, trying to think if a desicion.

"The next match is between Tsuma and Hano."

All they did was stare, no one saying anything. Tsuma felt like he should have been the one to surrender, since he thought about fighting other people might be fun.

"I'll be the one to surrender."

"The match will now begin!"

"I..." he first started. "I surrende-"

"I surrender!" Hano blurted out. "Sorry, but I don't want you fighting any more of these matches."

"Hano?" He gave a confused and surprised look. "No. I know that you were having the problem."

"What?"

"I could tell before you left. Especially when you said that you couldn't pull the trigger during the fourth, and I saw you during the third. I could tell that you can't fight, and that you don't want to." Tears started streaming. "Why? Don't give me that? I have tok many things that I need to change. There are so many people that I want back. You can't be the next. Because you can't end up dying. I don't want to lose any more people. I've had enough with the clan disappearance thing. If you have that problem, I want to fix it. I just can't...handle any of this longer."

"You don't have to make the point." Tsuma eyes opened up. "I don't want this either. And I don't want you to die either. Even though I can be struggling, I still would rather have myself struggle more than you."

"Hano? Don't be serious about this!"

"But it's too late. I already surrendered first. That proves that I'm done. I'm the one that has to continue."

"Stop! Don't say that." Tears filled his eyes up. "I can't. This is all wrong."

"I'm sorry." Regret filled both of them. "But, I've always been dead."

* * *

 **Next time on Hunta To Hunta-**

 **Rina:** Please excuse this notice. Tsuma and Hano are currently arguing wih each other. Ha, I get to hack their accounts. Now to talk to the Anonymous.

 **Anonymous Girl:** Hey there Rina! I can't wait to see you soon. I'll meet you in the Heaven's Arena.

 **Rina:** Okay! I bet Tsuma will like to see you.

 **Anonymous Guy:** Hmm. Well I can't wait to see the two when I come in during the war. At least we have you helping.

 **Rina:** Of course! You probably helped Hano the most!

 **Anonymous Woman:** Please! Obey my rules. Ahem...I mean the King's rules. I'm currently in Fumei Island right now. I at least hope my so called brother doesn't mess up in fromt of the King.

 **Rina:** Who are you? (No answer though.)

 **Anonymous Boy:** Don't worry about her. She's more strict with the King's rules. Anyway, I can't wait for newcomers. I hope you are one, so you can become a servant.

 **Rina:** Are you? Oh yeah! Okay then.

 **Anonymous Group:** We will wait for your arrival here. The Dakr Continent is a place you will like. We can't wait for our own species from the other other part of the world comes to see us.

 **Rina:** Next time on Hunta To Hunta: **Assassins X And X Brother**

 **Tsuma:** Rinaaaaaaaa!

 **Rina:** Bai! Bai!

* * *

 **Lame ending, sorry. If you don't know what Hano meant, you will figure out next chapter...sooo...don't think I'm stupid if that's the case.**

 **Before anything else, I will give you hints on those anonymous people. These are not random people I came up with just now. I've had all those characters in mind for a long time already. Almost all of them will come in at different times. I will say when one of the anonymous people come. (Actually that was the order of the people that come in.) can't wait for you to know who they are.**

 **So I think I got the fights in mind. I may skip over/shorten fights, just because I want to get to the Heaven's Arena, which is partly in it. But I'm also hoping to finish next chapter. I don't exactly know if I need another chapter to finish, but I'm hoping not.**

 **Please! Please! I desperately need reviews. Thank you though people who did review.**


End file.
